Forever May Not Be
by Duffster21
Summary: Post Devil's Trap but before In My Time Of Dying. I tried putting it after the second season premiere but I wasn't able to incorperate everthing I wanted into it and then it wouldn't work. So I hope you read and like it. Everyone R&R! COMPLETE!
1. It Hurts

**Title**: Forever May Not Be

**Disclaimer**: Don't own anything, I got no cash... although I do own A.J... but she won't show up til second chapter, a little in the first but not all of it.

**Author**: Kaela

**Summary**: It was a typical hunt, save girl from danger, kill damn supernatural being that's after her and leave... it was that simple. But somehow it all went wrong when John tells Dean and Sam to kill the girl they are trying to save before she somehow kills them. But the question is, how do the boys know this girl and where are these damned shape shifters coming from?

**Note**: Throughout this story I will be using _Italics_ so here are what they are for... flashbacks, dreams, thoughts and other sides of a phone line.

**Chapter 1**: It Hurts...

_It was a quiet night in Dogwood, Alabama on this particular warm and dark night, which was fairly odd for the end of January. All you could hear around this specific location were crickets in the distance, and that wasn't even very audible, considering the wind was blowing with no restraint. Looking around, you would be able to see houses standing on fresly cut grass, and you could smell freshly baked apple pie, but soon you end your search in front of a big white house with red trim, and in front of this house is a greatly prized 67' Chevy Impala and you hear a scream from inside the house. Your instinct is telling you to run inside to help but your feet are telling you to run... that the house is haunted and you shouldn't be sneaking around. So you stay motionless, too scared to move, to help, to run... your stuck standing in place, your feet stick to the cement sidewalk like glue, your stuck, to stay motionless.Your imagining who owns that Impala that you can't take your eyes off of. You hope they are two cute boys around your age that you would be able to hang out with, maybe even date... you have it all worked out in your head, how you'll meet the boy and fall in love and then maybe get married and have that apple pie life you've wanted so much. Suddenly a gunshot pulls you out of your stupor and your feet are finally able to run, but you don't run inside to help or to see if anyone needs any... you run away, run home to tell your parents about what you heard and what your scared of because they will make it all better. And you run from the house, forgetting about the Impala and the little fantasy about a boy that you don't even know._

_Inside the house however, was nothing like quiet, there was a teenage girl lying on the ground with a knife in her waist... keeping her connected to the floor. Blood was seeping through her dark green shirt and she was losing a lot of blood, there was a boy, around 18, was cradling her head in his lap, not letting her go from his grasp afraid of losing her. His torn jeans becoming blood soaked but he didn't care, he wasn't going to lose her, and if he set her down on the cold hard floor he was afraid he was going to. Through her pain filled gasps he could here her cries of agony. The ends of her hair were now covered in blood but she didn't care, if she was going to die she would do it in his arms. With her eyes she asked him to pull out the knife, but he wouldn't do it... so she ordered him too. She screamed in pain, as he tore a piece of his shirt and cover her wound, hoping to stip the bleeding. No longer did she want to live, she wanted to die... if it would stop the pain she would die and all she had to do was was tell him through her eyes. Her deep blue eyes met his hazel ones and that told him all he needed to know. He wouldn't let her die, not on his watch... his father would probably kill him._

_"No no, we'll find a way... Sammy will find a way" he soothed, tears started to well in his eyes, but he pushed them back... he would not let her see him cry._

_"Come on... your brother is 14... he's not going to find a cure in time... that's a poisoned dagger... it can kill in under... 10 minutes..." she reasoned in painful gasps, she was sure she as feeling the effects, stupid little sucumbus bitch was smart, she would hand that slut that._

_"No, I know Sammy, he works fast and he will not let you die... and besides he's been working on this situation for hours... he knew this was a possibility... and he will find a way to fix you"he said, he was trying to make himself believe that statement as well as her._

_"Well then... I hope... you're right" she agreed, tring to keep her breathing pattern nowrmal instead of rapid and crazy, but it wasn't really working._

_"Just hold on, okay... can you do that for me" he pleaded._

_"But Dean... it hurts" she cried, trying to keep her world from spinning by just concentrating on him._

Dean woke up with a start, that nightmare had been plaguing him for two nights now, which was causing him to get no sllep at all. He looked over at the clock and found that it was eight in the morning... _well at least I got some sleep _Dean thought in annoyance. He looked over at Sam and noticed that his little brother was still fast asleep, so he got up waslked into the bathroom, turned on the ather and hoped into the shower. It had been 9 years since that night, since the girl in his dreams had died and then came back to life, with the doctors help, and he hadn't seen her since a few months after that. And yet that night was something he would never forget, he couldn't forget it... he had tried but that plan had failed miserably. He got out of the shower and got dressed and when he walked out of the bathroom, Sam as still asleep so e grabbed a pen and scribbled down a note for when Sam would wake up saying that he had gone to get coffee and some breakdfast.

20 minutes later and he finally got back with food and caffeine, for himself and Sam when he woke up. He placed Sam's coffee on the night table beside his head, and sat at the small kitchen table drinking his own when his phone started to ring. Dean got up and walked over to the chair that help his jacket... he pushed his hand inside the pocket and grabbed his cell phone.

"Hello" he greeted with a little slur in his voice, he was still tired... hadn't had enough coffee yet.

_"Hello son" his father greeted him from the other end._

"Dad" he said, getting the attention of a very sleepy Sam who had just started drinking his coffee.

**A/N**: Okay I'm done first chapter. Dogwood, Alabama is a real place however, I know nothing about the weather there... so don't blame me if I somehow be wrong. If you see the button at the bottom of the page press it and say what you want, criticism is repuired. Tell me anything I can improve on if need be... though if you really like it and don't think I need to improve on anything that's ok too. Don't forget to R&R!


	2. Speaking With The Dead

**A/N**: Thank you all for the reviews and I greatly appreciate them. Ok so here is the next chapter and about half of it is spoken in 3rd person ok... so lets get this show rollin' shall we.

**Title**: Forever May Not Be

**Chapter 2**: Speaking With The Dead

I once knew a girl by the name of Allison Jade Walker, everyone calls her A.J and I think she likes it better that way. She is strong and sexy, soft and sultry, you could fall in love with her but depending of the person, it could prove to be fatal. I should know because I had fallen for her... and 2 years ago I ended up dead. It will take a lot of hard work to actually get her to show her feelings, she has a wall surrounding her that she is afraid to take down. I knew her for five years.. total, and she only started taking that wall down, brick by brick in that third year. I know she will nevr love me, not the way she loved him... as she sits down in front of my grave stone and talks to me, in a voice that doesn't sound like she is unraveling at the seams. To her, I was her best friend... the one she could come to for advice if needed... she could never see me in that light, because if she did... she would run. Her mom and dad are both dead, killed by a demon that stuck her paarents to the cieling above her crib, she has been in the foster care system her whole life. Of course I never believed that when I was alive, but now I think anything is possible. She had run away many times but would always be dragged back by a social worker, or at least that was until she met the Winchesters.

She started to babysit _Sammy_ when she was 12 and he ws eight, and that's when she stopped running away.She was a born hunter... one of her faster fathers showed her how to fight and he trained her... but that arrangement only lasted a couple of years. Throughout her time, knowing the Wchesters, she always flirted mercilessly with the older one... Dean I think his name was. John had been approachable but not really that friendly to her, but he trained her some more and she sometimes went on hunts with the boys when Sam was finally old enough. Like I said before, she could never love me like she loved him... her heart has only belonged to one peerson and one person only... Dean Winchester. Although how, you may ask, do I know this... she sure never told me. Since I died and came to heaven I have seen her whole life in front of me... like I was there and I know that even though she loves him... now she keeps her heart fully guarded, with lock and key.

---now in 1st person---

I sat at his grave, wishing I hadn't come, I do not want to hear the voice of the man that I was not able to save. I did not want to come here in the first place... yet somehow I drove my car to the cemetary and sat down at his grave. Ever since I was 18 and illegedly died, I've had these freakish powers. I can talk to the dead, move things with my mind, read minds and now I find out that I can kill a demon with out even reaching for my gun... god I'm scared. I'm scared of what's to come, and what is going to happen to me. I can feel the wind start to pick up it's pace, which makes the hair on the back of my neck stand up, as I start to get goose bumps. He's here, he is with me... I slowly and cautiously open my eyes and see him sitting in front of me.

"Hey Mike" I say to the misty spirit that sit in front of me.

"Nice to see you again A.J. it's been awhile" he smiles at me and I laugh, cuz' I understand... two years is a long time.

"Yeah... it has" I smirked.

"What would you like?" he asked, he must've been talking to Terri, dead foster sister, because otherwise he wouldn't know that I need something.

"I need some information" I replied simply.

"On what?" he asked.

"On what is coming... and why"

"I don't even know if I can do that" he chuckled, as his brown eyes locked with hers.

"Just please try" I begged, which is odd cuz' I never beg.

"Ok" he agreed, at least I was getting some help in figuring what is gonna happen.

"Thanks" as I closed my eyes and then I quickly opened them and the spirit of Mike was gone.

I drove home in my 69' Camaro and sat on the couch in my living room. Flashes of him flowed freely through my mind and I closed them, trying to rid me of his face and the heartbreak that comes along with it. It was hard to understand at first, but the truth is I'm connected to him now, these nightmares that having been plaguing my sleep for the past few nights have freaked me out a bit more than I'm willing to admit. But the truth of it is that I don't even remember when it happened, and it doesn't feel like just a nightmare... no, I know it happened, I just don't remember when. I just want him here with me, to help me remember and to help me stop being so scared of what's to come. I remember the day they left and how I wanted him to disobey an order just once, but he couldn't do that, disobeying orders wasn't in his programming. John didn't need to make him grow up at the age of four, John shouuld've been the one to take care of them all... but hey I understand his reasoning. It's just the fact that Dean was taught to be a perfect little soldier, and hey so was I, but I will admit that I'm far from perfect. Sammy is too, he just wants to be normal, to have a wife and kids and live in a house with a white picket fence, he justs wants to be normal. Me however, all I plan on doing with my life is hunting... I'll hunt to the day I die... as long as I'm with him.

_God I miss Dean..._

**A/N**: Okay here is chappie number two and I hope you like. Now if you see that buttom at the bottom left side of the page, press it and say what you want. And if you have anything that you would like me to add, then just ask and I'd be more than welcome to. Oh yeah and just to let you know that A.J. is my way of putting me in this story as well so. Don't forget to R&R!


	3. Past Comes To Meet You at The Door

**A/N**: Whoa I'm on a roll at the moment three chapters in two day holy shit. Oh and this chapter and so on will be in a General POV, until I say so. So here's chapter three and I will shut up and get writing.

**Title**: Forever May Not Be

**Chapter 3**: Past Comes To Meet You At The Door

Dean held the steering wheel as tight as he could, his knuckles were turning white. Sam was sitting beside him thinking about where they were going as seeing her again. After the talk he had with his father earlier that morning he started packing, and Sam did the same, after he had his shower. They had now been driving for six hours straight with no breaks for food or drinks, or even to go to the bathroom. Once Dean heard that A.J. was in trouble he had just flipped... he promised himself that he would protect her from anything that came after her... but A.J. had a hard head... if danger didn't come after her, she'd go after it. She was like him in ways that Sam only knew about, one reason being their love for the hunt, the need for it... both of them had never wanted to be normal. A.J. was like a big sister to Sam... and he wouldn't lose her, he would die for her, just like Dean would... and she would do the same for them... at least that was how it was before they left her. Dean loosened his grip on the steering wheel before he thought about the day he met her.

_**Flashback...**_

_He had been walking across the street, back to the motel that John and Sammy were staying at the moment, John had sent him out to the store to get some necessities and he stopped of at the arcade for awhile. He walked into the motel room to see Sammy sleeping on the couch and his father was passed out, from drinking, on the bed in the bedroom. He placed the bags with all the food on the kitchen counter, once he did that he looked at his brother again and walked out the door and locked it, with the room key his dad had given him. _

_He walked to the park, just a few blocks away and sat down on the bench, he noticed a firl standing a few feet in front of him and a neckalace lying on the ground at her feet. It took a few minutes but Dean finally stood up and picked up the neckalace and reached out to give it back to her, before she spoke._

_"Touch me and I swear I'll break your hand off" she said menacingly._

_"Um, I just wanted to give this back to you, I believe it's yours I think" he replied a little taken aback._

_"Oh, thanks" she finally turned her head to look at him and then finally took the neckalace out of his hand._

_The next 10 minutes went by quickly with them just talking. She told him her name and he told her his, and they also talked about stuff that didn't even seem important. Until Dean heard his father call his name from behind them._

_"DEAN!" John yelled at his oldest boy._

_"Oh, I gotta go... bye A.J." Dean ran to his father's side and they started to walk back the way they came, with John giving Dean a good long lecture._

_**End of Flashback...**_

Dean had finally come out of his trance when he heard Sam calling his name. Dean looked at Sam with an annoyed look because he had to take his eyes off the road, and Sam just rolled his eyes. The oldest Winchester looked at the clock on the dashboard and found out that they had driven for another 2 hours. _We have to be getting close _Dean thought, pushing the need for sleep into the back of his mind. They passed a sign that said 2 more miles to South Dakota and Dean sighed in irritation.

"_Sammy _where are we going again?" Dean asked, as he ran his free hand through his hair.

"Madison, South Dakota why?" Sam asked.

"Nothing"

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A.J. stumbled into her apartment and fell on the couch with a loud thud, that was a hard bitch to kill... the spirit that she supposed to kill would not dei or leave that house it was haunting easily, therefore trying to kill her to stop... but she killed it anyway and sustained minor wounds as well.

"Better clean myself up and not get blood on the couch... or I'll have to pay for it" she thought aloud.

She walked into tha bathroom and winced as she pulled her shirt off of her wounds, she turned on the water for a bath and let it run til it reached the top of the tub. A.J. stared at herself in the mirror and tried to clean the cut on her forehead with peroxide, and winced as it started to sting. She cleaned up the cut and dipped herself into the tub slowly, trying not to hurt herself in the process.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After she got out of the tub she called and ordered a large pizza. She might've been a skinny girl but she had an appetite but whatever she ate, she didn't gain a pound. She turned on her stereo and started to sing along to the song when Metallica came through the speakers. She laid herself on the couch and slowly darkness came over her.

_**1 and 1/2 hours later... **_

She had fallen asleep and woken up in the amount of time that her stereo turned off (automatic timer). She hadn't even gotten her pizza yet and she was freakin' hungry, although she didn't want to go out cuz' that would call for driving in her pj's... and she didn't want to go get it cuz she was just to lazy.

Finally the doorbell rang, in which she muttered a curse to herself for such a long delivery. She got off the couch and walked toward the door, stubbing her toe and hitting her head on the wall before reaching the door.

"Jesus Christ... mental note: never do that again" she muttered to herself, as she reached the door.

"Finally, you know your one slow ass delivery..." she trailed off as she opened the door to find Sam and Dean Winchester, Dean was holding her pizza and Sam just looked excited to see her.

"Dean... Sam..." she couldn't breathe, her lungs were starting to feel constricted and she couldn't push back the lump that just accumulated in her throat.

"Oh god" she said, as Dean and Sam watched her eyes roll to the back of her head and collapsing on the floor.

"What... no hug" Dean joked.

"Dean... shut up"

**A/N**: There's chappie three, hope you like it. Now if you see that button at the bottom of this page, you WILL press it and you WILL say what you want. Just kidding you don't have to... I just need reviews to kind of keep me SANE! And I really hope you all feel that urge to review. Don't forget to R&R!


	4. This Is Hell And I'm In It

**A/N**: Phew, I'm working my ass of for this story... awesome. Anyway here's chapter 4 and I really hope you like it. But seriously I haven't worked this hard or fast on anything. Ok I'm going to shut up and write now.

**Title**: Forever May Not Be

**Chapter 4**: This Is Hell... And I'm In It

It had been a hour since they brothers watched A.J. collapse on the floor and Dean had already made himself feel like he was at home, since he grabbed his second beer from the fridge and started eating a piece of pizza. Sam was sitting on a chair in the living room across from A.J. on the couch. When Dean walked out of the kitchen with his second beer and some pizza in his hands, Sam just rolled his eyes and shook his head in disgust.

"What?" asked Dean, after taking a swig of his beer.

"What are you trying to do... eat her out of house and home" Sam replied, with a little smidge of venom in his voice.

"I'm hungry" Dean defended, lookig at his two pieces of pizza on his plate in his hands.

"Yeah, and I'm sure she won't care about you eating her food" Sam replied, looking directly at A.J.

Dean just walked out of the room with his food and beer in hand, looking for a place to eat in peace. Sam heard Dean mutter 'bitch' as he left and just laughed in victory... although now that Dean had the food in his hands, he was definately going to eat it... so Sam didn't know if that was a victory of not.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Another 10 minutes had gone by and Sam had started looking at magazines on A.J's coffee table, Dean hadn't come back from wherever the hell he was... and if you could ask anyone Sam was becoming a little antzy. Sam didn't want to turn on the tv or stereo because when A.J. woke up, it might cause a disaster.

"Son of a bitch" A.J groaned, putting her hand on her forehead... only to notice gauze tape over the cut on her forehead, which was weird cuz' she didn't remember putting it there.

Sam's head popped out of the magazine he was reading at the sound of her voice and quickly walked over to see how she was feeling.

"How you feeling?"

"Holy shit" A.J exclaimed, as she fell off the couch.

"Ok... not the reaction I was expecting" Sam replied to her squeal.

She just stood up and started backing away slowly, still not totally believing that Sam was really here, but when she backed herself into a corner... she was kind of stuck.

"Ok this is a dream right... when I wake up you'll be gone right" she asked, trying to figure out this situation.

"Nope... we're really here" Sam replied.

Suddenly A.J. turned around to face the bookcase she was backed up to, and then she got really quiet. Too quiet, even for her. She grabbed something off the shelf and she could feel him here.

"Look A.J." Sam started but she interuppted him.

"Shh" she ordered, she closed her eyes and felt him walking into the room, with her and Sam.

"Dean move" Sam mouthed, he knew A.J was going to do something.

"Why?" Dean asked, just as she turned around and through a knife at him... but he quickly moved out of the way.

"Bloody hell woman, you just threw a knife at my head" Dean exclaimed, facing A.J.

"Now I know this isn't a dream... cuz' in my head that usually hits him" she giggled, smiling at Sam.

"Well I'm flattered that you dream about me... but can we get back to the fact that you just threw a fucking knife at me" he exclaimed again.

"Dean... shove it" A.J. spat.

Sam couldn't help but laugh at his brother's reaction, and Dean just gave him a deathly glare, while A.J just looked at the two like they were crazy, as she walked over to the wall and pulled out her knife.

"So may I ask why your here in the first place?" she asked, getting to the point.

"Can't we just come for a visit" Dean said, still recovering from his 'near death experience'.

"Sorry, you kind of gave up that privelage when you left 9 years ago... so what do you want?" she asked again.

"Dad sent us here" Sam said.

"Oh really... and what does he want from me?"

"Nothing, he sent us here for a reason" Dean explained.

"And that would be..." she expected an answer.

"To protect you" Sam replied sheepishly.

"Pinch me... for I'm in hell"

"OWWW" she yelped in pain.

"Well you said pinch me" Dean reasoned.

"I didn't mean it you fucker" she yelled, rubbing her arm... sure she missed Dean but now she was regretting it.

"Hold it... there will be no fighting, and that's an order" Sam replied, getting in between the two.

"I swear... this is hell... and your dad chose to put me here" she said, walking into the kitchen for her pizza, only to open the box and find it empty.

"Ok who the hell at my pizza?" she asked, she was seriously ready to kill someone.

Dean and Sam walked in the kitchen, Sam just had an innocent face on that said 'not me'. Dean's face however said the exact same thing however, his eyes told a different story.

"Sam, I suggest you remove your brother from my sight... or I swear to you that I will rip his head off" she seethed in anger,

Sam pushed Dean out of the kitchen and slapped him over the head, if he had just listened to his little brother A.J wouldn't want to kill him at the moment. Although she used to always want to kill him, and vise versa. But it always ended the same way, Dean in bed with A.J curled up next to him. However, that wasn't the case at the moment.

"I told you not to eat that pizza" Sam muttered, pushing his brother out the apartment door.

"I was hungry"

**A/N**: There was chapter four and I hope you like it. See the buttom down at the bottom of the page, press it and say what you want. Next update will either happen today or sometime this week. Don't forget to R&R.


	5. Piece of Meat

**Title**: Forever May Not Be

**Chapter 5**: Piece Of Meat

_**Next Day...**_

A.J woke up to find her puppy, Tibby, lying on top of her... he was only 8 weeks old... she adopted him when he was 2 weeks. The puppy was a small black lab, and if things went right she would be able to train him quickly. A.J got up and walked into the kitchen and grabbed Tibby's food bowl and poured the food into it, and set it down on the floor and watched as the puppy started to eat. She walked back into her bedroom and took off her pj shirt, getting ready for the shower. She turned on the water and looked at her reflection in the mirror, and grazed her fingertips along the scar that she has had for 9 full yeas... minus a couple of months... even though she had no clue how she got it. She jumped in the shower and let the steaming hot water pulsate over her entire body, she let the steam fill the room, and didn't care that the stereo was blaring music from Three Days Grace through the speakers, in her living room... _the landlord is gonna have a cow _she thought, she hated her landlord and he hated her. She closed her eyes as she started to scrub the shampoo into her hair, her mind flew off to a time where everything was easy, and she didn't have as much scars as she does now... plus it didn't help any that the memory she was revisiting was with Dean.

_**Flashback...**_

_They had just gotten back from a hunt and A.J was all energized and ready to hurt something... or maybe even herself. Dean was having fun just watching her, she turned on her music and AC/DC started to play through the speakers and she just danced along to the music. She was smiling, which was a rare accurance with A.J she normally never smiled as long as she was on a hunt... and that was where she was happiest, either that or when she didn't want to rip Dean a new one. Dean just smirked at her as he grabbed her hand at tug her to him, until she was sitting on his lap._

_"Calm down will ya, your gonna hurt yourself" he smiled as he gave her a light kiss._

_"No I'm not" she replied as she gave him another soft kiss and entangled herself out of his grasp... only to smack her arm against the wall._

_"Ok maybe I am" she said rubbing her upper arm._

_"Told you" he chuckled, while giving her another kiss._

_"Yeah but you gave me no warning" she pushed him away from her, only to be pulled back to him_

_"Your not going to blame this on me... your the one who smacked into the wall" he said as she leaned her head on his shoulder._

_"Maybe... where's Sam and your dad?" she asked, finally realizing that they were the only ones in the motel._

_"Went to get some food, and Sammy wanted to stop at the arcade" he grinned when a flashing lightbulb went off in his head._

_"Ok... I'm going in the shower" she grinned at his expression when he heard the word shower. _

_"And I'm guessinng I'm invited?" he asked in between kisses._

_"Who said"_

_"I did" he gave her his trademark smirk, which normally worked._

_"Maybe" she answered as she gave him one last kiss before she she walked toward the bathroom._

_**End of Flashback...**_

A.J smiled at the memory and then shook her head in order to say 'get a grip girl', she wasn't prepared for them coming last night and that showed... she didn't like it. After the boys had left the night before she could finally calm down, she might have missed the elder Winchester but she forgot what a jerk he could be. She turned off her shower and after she dried off she walked into the bedroom, fully skantaly clad other than the towel covering her. She stopped at the enterance to her closet and contemplated what to wear today.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

She walked out of the apartment, leaving Tibby to fend for himself for the day, she unlocked her Camaro and got in and turned it on and started to drive. She stopped off at the grocery store and picked up some of the bare necessities, since Dean almost ate everything she had in the way of food, she only thought it was right. She walked out of the store with at least ten bags of food in her hand and placed the bags in her trunck. She then decided to stop off at the diner across from her apartment building and parked near car that looked familiar. She got out of her car and started walking toward the door and then stopped sudenly, she felt him... and he was close.

"How long are you guys going to continue to follow me" she turned around and noticed that both Sam and Dean walked out from behind a dumpster.

"We've been doing it for awhile... suprised you didn't notice" Dean smirked.

"Oh I noticed, I just hoped ignoring you would make you go away" she gave a fake smile just for Dean's sake.

"Oh come on, you should know by now... that never works" Dean replied with a sly smile.

"Ok before this turns into an all out fighting match, can we go in and eat... I'm starving" Sam cut in.

Sam, A.J and Dean all walked into the diner and grabbed a booth in the back of the sitting area. Dean started watching all the waitresses walk by in their denim mini skirts and began thinking the normal way... about getting one of their numbers.

"Hey A.J, haven't seen you in awhile" a waitress said while walking up to their table.

"Hey Jen" A.J smirked.

Dean just stareda at this Jen and turned on his charm. Sam just rolled his eyes but both A.J and Jen seemed unfazed by Dean's so called 'charm',

"Oh yeah, Jen this is Dean and Sam"

"Oh, I've heard a lot about you" she was talking towards Sam and then turned to Dean, "and I heard that you are a womanizing self serving jerk" she laughed, along with A.J and Sam.

"Huh... I didn't know A.J talked about us that much" said Dean.

"Oh don't worry sweetie... I don't" replied A.J with a sneaky looking smile.

Jen walked away, smiling at the two bickering... yup there was deep sexual tension between them and she just figured that out by watching them talk to each other. Dean was watching her leave and A.J was getting annoyed.

"Oh my god, would you stop" she shook her head trying to get those thoughts that she was unvoluntarily given away.

"What?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Stop looking at Jen like she is a piece of meat... and stp thinking what your thinking" she groaned, holding onto each side of her head.

"I wasn't thinking anything"

"Do you want me to repeat it to you" she said, making both Sam and Dean look at her strangely.

"Ok yes, I can read minds ok..." she whispered.

"And I have teleknineses, and I can talk to the dead" she finished, trying to keep her voice down.

"When did you get these powers?" Sam asked, cutting off Dean who was about to say something.

"About a year ago, why?" she asked looking confused.

Sam and Dean looked at each other, that was when Sam got his visions and when Jessica died. Sam looked at A.J in amazement... he couldn't believe that his, used to be, babysister had these powers that could probably help them so much.

"Oh yeah, Sam I'm sorry bout your girlfriend" she said, which just made Sam stare at her even harder.

"Well this just got a whole lot of interesting"

**A/N**: Well there's chappie number five and I hope you like it. Next chapter will be up sometime this week. See that button down at the bottom, press it and say what you want. Dan't forget to R&R!


	6. What The Hell?

**A/N**: It has reached the end of the week and yes I say, get ready for this chapter. Note: This chapter will start off in A.J's POV and then go into general... just though I'd let you know

**Title**: Forever May Not Be

**Chapter 6**: What The Hell?

I was walking through the most populated park in all South Dakoa, trying to make them leave me alone, trying to make him go away and get the message. But luck wasn't on my side, either that or god just didn't like me very much, those Winchesters sure are persistant bastards... well Dean is anyway I'm not sure about Sam. I noticed a picnic table a few paces ahead of me, jogged to it, laid on top of it and closed my eyes just hoping that when I reopened them that this would all be a dream and I'd be back in my apartment without Sam standing above me. I just wanted to go back to my life, before they showed up, so I could avoid seeing Dean fo the rest of my life.

But as I previously pointed out, luck was not on my side because when I opened my eyes, there was Dean standing over me... and Sam standing behind his brother wondering what the hell I'm trying to do. After we left the diner is when I started this wild goose chase, and with Dean around I should've know it was never going to end until I stopped running. But hey, I spent my whole life running; whether it be from the law, or from social workers or even from John Winchester himself... they always found me... what do I have a neon sign that says 'I'm over here come get me' over my head, all this running is freaking pointless if people run after you. I sat up and pushed Dean away from me as I jumped off the table and walked away, only for Dean to run after me and stand in my way... I swear I'm gonna kill him.

"Why don't you guys get the message, go away, leave me alone... go to hell if it will make you leave me alone" I whined, I really didn't like being ganged up on... especially if someone I'm ready to kill is involved.

"I guess we're just not one with messages" Dean smirked, he should know that that smirk never worked on me and it never will.

"Move out of my way Dean" I growled in irritation.

He didn't move, he didn't even give me a reaction... which I thank god for cuz' that will just want me to kill him even more. I turned around and noticed that Sam was doing the same thing on my other side... okay this is really pissing me off.

"Okay, move before I make you move"

They didn't move, what in god's earth did I do to deserve this punishment, I swear I'm hated inside the heads of everybody. I look into the eyes of _Sammy_ as I plead with him to move and let me go running away again... after all it will be better than getting anyone (hint, hint: Dean) hurt... but he didn't move, so I was forced to take matters into my own hands.

"Why won't you let us help you?" Sam asks before I'm able to force Dean out of my way.

"Because I don't need your fucking help, I know you mean well Sam, but I don't need you or your stupid ass brother to protect me... I can do it myself, I mean I've been doing it for nine years... why do I need help now?" I finished my big long rant with a question, as I pushed Sam out of the way and started to walk away.

"A.J don't do this, don't push us away" Sam called after me.

"Why, why shouldn't I, no offence _Sammy_ but I don't think either of you should be talking, I mean Dean was born to push people away... that's all he knows how to do, I mean that's what he did with me... and you, you did the same thing when Jess died, and when you first went to college... you talked to neither Dean nor John; so don't tell me what I should do with my life" I cried... and yes before you ask Sam did tell me that he went to college and about his girlfriend.

And that's when we heard it, a scream in the woods... obviously a woman just by the sound of her scream... and that sent all of us running. I'm not bragging but I was way faster than the boys, considering I ran every morning on my tredmill before having a shower.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

-----General POV-----

It took about five, maybe ten minutes to get to where the screaming was coming from, and in her own nature she put herself in danger... again, just to save someone... she was a true hero, or so the woman being tortured thought.

"Hey buddy... try picking on a girl who can actually fight back" A.J called, taking the man's attention away from the teenage girl stuck to a tree, which gave Sam enough time to cut her out of the ropes hold, he had got there about a few seconds after she did... where Dean was no one knew.

The assailant moved on A.J, but before actually getting a hit in A.J started kicking him and punching him down. He whipped his head around to face her, and she was amazed at what she was able to see... this man looked so familiar to her, yet so strange... probably from the blood trickling down his face...it was either bllod or skin, she didn't know but it creeped the hell out of her.

"Sam, a little help here" she asked in a bare whisper.

"I thought you didn't need our help" Sam just had to throw that back in her face.

"I don't... but just look at him" she shuddered to make her point get across.

Suddenly the attacker got the upper hand and punched Sam to the ground, and Dean ran in and looked around in confusion... apparently he got kinda lost. And that's when A.J realized who her assailant was, it was... Dean.

"What the hell?" she asked, as she was kicked into a tree.

"Ok, I'm not liking you at the moment" she pat as she jumped back up and kicked him in the head, and kicked him in the side and grabbed her gin and pointed it at him. He smiled in realization, he then grabbed her leg, pulled her down to the ground, stood up quickly and then grabbed the gun and pointed it at her.

"A.J, no" Dean yelled jumping towards her and pulled her out of the way, holding her close to him, trying to protect her from all evil... like he used too.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A.J and the Winchester siblings walked into her apartment, with A.J holding her side in pain and Sam just rubbing his jaw... trying to make the pain go away.

"Okay, what the hell was that?" A.J snapped.

"That was what we call a shape shifter" Dean replied.

"I knew that you asshole, but why does he have your face?"

"Long story short, he took my face last year when me and Sam were in St. Louis and he hurt a lot of people... and now I'm presumed dean... and if they find me I'll be wanted for murder" Dean explained simply.

"Yeah but the question is why is he back, I thought you killed him" Sam asked, still rubbing his jaw.

"Good question _Sammy _I have no idea"

"Oh dear god, I need to go to work" A.J exclaimed, when she noticed it was 10 at night... which was when her shift started.

"What we're not good enough for you" Dean grinned.

"As much as I would love to say take that grin and shove it up your ass, oohh i already said it... someone has to get paid... and since your not staying I figured it had to be me" she gave a dry fake smile before she walked out the door to her Camaro.

**A/N**: Well there is chapter six. I'm sorry for the shortness of the fighting scene, I'm not that happy with it but I just couldn't muster up any violent ideas and my brain kinda died in the middle of it. But if you see the button at the bottom press it and send me feedback or ideas if you have any. Don't forget to R&R!


	7. The Phone Call That Will Change It All

**Title**: Forever May Not Be

**Chapter 7**: The Phone Call That Will Change It All

It wasn't until 4 in the morning when A.J came home to find Sam and Dean sitting on the couch, waiting for her. She closed the door as quietly as she could, noticing they both had fallen asleep, and Tibby sleeping on Dean's lap. She didn't like the idea of them sleeping in her home... since they had been pissing her off non stop for however long they had been here. She crept slowly into her bedroom, making sure she didn't step on the floor boards that held a silent creak that would sure enough wake up Dean... and she didn't want to deal with him at the moment. She took off her jacket and threw it on top of the lazy-boy reclining chair, that she had bought a year ago on this very day. She winced slightly as she brought her top over her head, she had to stop three fights during her shift, and somehow she ended up in the middle of them all. She changed into her pj's and walked into her bathroom, intending on cleaning her new open wounds. She cleaned up most of them and dressed them, and that's when she realized that one was in the middle of her back, in the middle of her spine... where he couldn't reach. Tibby had woken up and jumped off the lap he was comfortably sleeping on, when he ran into the bathroom and tugged on her pant leg.

"Hey buddy" she greeted as she bent down to pick him up, not caring that she was constantly wincing in the process.

She lifted Tibby up and then hugging him, not caring to look in the mirror... and see that Dean was standing in the door way. Tibby just whined and started licking her face in excitement that his 'mom' was home. A.J giggled as Tibby finished licking the remenants that were on her face.

"Did they feed you?" she asked, placing him down on the toilet seat.

"Well I would've, I just don't know where you keep the food" Dean finally spoke up.

"Did you look for it?" she asked, glaring at him through the mirror.

"Well no, but he ate anyway... we made sure of that" Dean smirked.

"You didn't give him human food did you?" she asked, in an accusatory tone.

"Well what was I supposed to do?"

"Your an idiot, you know that" A.J pulled down her pj shirt as she turned to look at him.

A.J just put Tibby back on the floor as Dean walked in the bathroom. "You need help with that?" he asked, in a tone that would make anyone calm down.

"What, you gonna help... never thought you had it in you" she snapped.

"Just shut up and turn around"

So she did as she was told, besides she didn't want him to force her to turn around, that would just make her worse than she already was. She guessed Sam was still asleep because she didn't hear anyone else walking around the apartment, other than the paws of Tibby in her room. Her wound on her spine was bleeding a little, so Dean grabbed a damp cloth and wiped the blood away. He grabbed the bottle of peroxide and poured it on a cotton ball and then dabbed it on the wound... that looked like it was made by a piece of glass.

"So that shift was long, mind telling me where you got these cuts and scratches?" Dean asked as he finished off with the peroxide and grabbed the gauze tape.

"What do you expect... I work at a bar" she announced, shutting her eyes at the stinging sensation that came with the peroxide.

Dean looked up at her and smirked, the typical job you would only think that A.J could handle... yup that job was definately her. Dean finished with the gauze tape and backed away, signalling that he was done. A.J pulled her shirt back down and walked into her room and fell on her bed. She got back up and walked into the kitchen to grab something for Tibby. When she came back and stood back up after giving the bone to Tibby, she noticed that Dean had made himself comfortable on the bed... on top of the quilt.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked, with enough venom to put out a cow.

"What, you didn't expect me to sleep out there with Sam do you... sorry I just don't swing that way"

"Well your not sleeping with me" she argued.

"Well sorry but this is the only other place I see that I can sleep on" he argued back.

"Uh uh, get on the floor" she ordered.

"You'd do that to your guests, I'm ashamed to say that wouldn't make you a good hostess" he replied.

"Ugh, house guests, ha your more like a pain in my ass" she said getting under her covers.

"See, wasn't that easy" he chuckled.

"Touch me and die" she replied, closing her eyes and falling instantly asleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Sam woke up to the feeling of the wrist of his shirt getting pulled, he opened his eyes to see Tibby but no Dean. He got up and walked into the kitchen, but stopped short when he reached A.J's bedroom door. There was A.J curled into Dean, and his older brother's arm around her... if you think about it, it was a miracle. Sam shook his head and continued walking into the kitchen to give Tibby some breakfast and start some coffee for himself and anyone else that wanted any.

A.J woke up to the smell of coffee and an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach. She started to move but something was preventing her from doing so, she turned around and made a disgusted face when she saw Dean with his arm around her. She sat up and slowly, quietly and quickly moved his arm away from her and jumped out of the bed and shuddered. She walked into the kitchen and noticed Tibby eating and Sam drinking coffee. Sam smirked at her and she just grimaced as to say 'shut it' and walked straight to the coffee maker. She poured herself a cup of coffee and sat beside Sam while she started to sip.

"You know, that was kind of cute" Sam said for the first time that morning.

"Shut it, or I swear to god I'll shut it for you" she snapped, that was the worst thing that has happened to her all week.

Suddenly A.J got an idea, you could just tell by the smile appearing on her face, and Sam wanted no part in it. Yet, he followed her into the bedroom and drank his coffee while watching her push her hands under the mattress and pushing upward... forcing Dean to fall on the floor. A.J ran back into the kitchen and sat back down to drink her coffee, like nothing ever happened. Dean groaned and gave Sam an 'I'll kill you' look which made Sam laugh.

"Hey wasn't me" Sam said, he was telling the truth... so why didn't Dean believe him.

"Yeah, sure" Dean mumbled, walking into the kitchen and pouring himself a cup of coffee.

He sat next to A.J and took a drink of his coffee, only to run to the sink and spit it out... someone was trying to so hurt him, but he would get them back... as soon as he thought of another prank.

"Ok who the hell put hot sauce in my coffee" he demanded, and by the sound of A.J trying to hold her laughter it was apparently her.

Both Sam and A.J burst into laughter as Dean poured out that batch of coffee and started a new one, A.J put her and Sam's mug in the dishwasher before walking into her room, slamming the door and the sound of the shower going on could be heard.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A few hours later and everyone had had a shower, gotten dressed, and walked to the diner to have some breakfast. After that Dean and Sam had gone back to A.J's apartment to watch movies and research and such, while she went to the shooting range... she did that every Saturday morning, to make sure her aim was good or better than good.

Sam had done some research about Dean's shape shifter buddy from St. Louis while Dean watched movies, played Play Station etc. He put down the controller and pulled his cell phone from his pocket to check his messages, apparently he had some.

_"You have one new message from... John Winchester" said the automated voice of his phone and for some reason a lump had been made in his throat._

"Hey Sam, I got a message from Dad" Dean called after clearing his throat.

"Well don't just stand there... listen to it" Sam said, as he walked into the room where Dean was.

So he pushed the button that made his phone go on speaker and got ready for him and Sam to hear what his father had to say.

_"Hey boys, I know I haven't talked to you in a while but I need to inform you on something... it's about A.J. I know I told you to protect her but this new information has made me change my mind. You need to kill her... kill her before she kills you. I know I should explain more but I can't, I need to go. See you round" and that was the end of the message._

"What the hell?" asked Sam, as he stared at the phone in Dean's hand and then moved his gaze to see the pained expression on his face.

-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

At that exact moment A.J was leaving the shooting range, unlocking her Camaro and seating herself inside, and then starting it up and driving away. Unaware that someone or something was watching her, unaware that she was becoming a victim in this moment in time. And she was unaware that her life was going to turn into a level of hell that she had never imagined.

**A/N**: There is my seventh chapter, and I hope you like it. The next chapter will be up either sometime in this long weekend or in the week. So if you see that button at the bottom of the page then press it and send feedback or ideas if you have any. Don't forget to R&R!


	8. Definately Drunk

**A/N**: I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter, but me being sick kinda put a damper on things. Anyway let me shut up and write, so you can read something other than me rambling.

**Title**: Forever May Not Be

**Chapter 8**: Definately Drunk

A.J had been driving around aimlessly for a couple of hours before she realized she had to work, and she was two minutes from being late... again. She cursed quietly as she made a U turn and practically sped to the bar, that was only 10 minutes away. She had left the shooting range feeling calm, like she had shot every ounce of stress she had out... although she desperately wanted to shoot Dean if he pissed her off again. She parked her beloved Camaro in the bar parking lot, beside Jen's Dodge Charger. She walked in the back and took off her leather coat, getting ready to start her job.

It had been an hour, and she had already been hit on by a drunk 40 year old man and a cocky 20 year old asshole... who kind of reminded her of Dean. A.J had loved Dean, don't get her wrong, although the key word being had. But leaving her somewhere in South Dakota kinda pissed her off a bit, and she had done everything in her power to forget him... and in some sense, the most seen part of her, thought that she had indeed done that. But that little part of her mind, the part that only came out to be a pain in the ass, had for the last couple of weeks, had pissed her off so much that she had to think of him... in order to get the little voice inside her head to shut up. But now that both boys were there, with her, staying at her place rather than a piece of shit motel seemed to be agravating her more and more each day. And then the thought of waking up with his arm around her that morning had pissed her off, just a little more... she shuddered at the memory.

"You alright Jay?" asked Jen, using her nickname that had been made the day they met, 8 years ago.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just a little creeped out by that 20 year old" she replied, indicating that 20 year old asshole who was just leaving, giving her a seductive smile in the process.

"Ugh" she gave the guy one of her perfected disgusted smirks and starting helping another customer.

"Hey doesn't that guy remind you of someone?" Jen asked, moving to let another bartender get a few more bottles of liquor.

_Please don't say Dean, please don't say Dean, please don't you dare _she thought in denial, not wanting to think of Dean anymore that night.

"Uh no... who?"

"Dean" Jen answered.

_Damnitt, Jen back off or you're going to be sorry_ A.J thought in response as she squinted her eyes to keep the lemon juice away from them. "Jen can we please just not?" asked A.J, now trying to get Dean out of her head.

"Ok fine" huffed Jen, really wanting to know his story.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A.J had been working for a full 4 hours now and was already getting tired, waking up at 9 and not going to bed until 5:30 will kind of do that to you. When she noticed someone familiar walk through the doors, when his hazel eyes locked with her dark blue ones... she knew who it was before he sat at the bar. By just looking at his face you could tell he was tired, and annoyed, and almost pissed off. The beginning of dark bags were becoming clear under his eyes amd he didn't look like he had shaved, which he normally did in order to get the right amount of stubble he liked. He sat down in front of her and ordered a Jack Daniels and then put his head in his hands, as if to say don't bother me. But knowing A.J she couldn't keep her mouth shut... on these rare occasions when he looked like crap.

"Hey Dean, you look like shit" she commented with a little giggle, Jen had gon home so she was left to enjoy her fun alone.

"Leave me alone" he mumbled, not daring to look up.

"Now why would I do that?" she asked, not able to hear his reply because another one of her friends came bursting through the doors in a hurry, looking for her obviously.

"A.J, A.J, A.J" she almost screamed.

"Whoa, whoa... calm down Dez... what happened?" A.J asked, full of concern.

"Kat... she's gone... missing" the girl formally known as Dez stuttered.

"Wait, what do you mean gone missing?" A.J asked.

"I was putting her to bed and I heard her scream... so I ran to her room and burst through the door only to see a man jumping out of the window with her over his shoulder... A.J she's only 9" Dez cried.

"Did you get a look at him, what did he look like?" she asked hurriedly, ready to kill every living thing she had to in order to retrieve Katlyn and give her back to her mother.

A.J was Kat's godmother, Dez's best friend... and everybody knew that if there was trouble to call A.J... cuz' she could fix it. Desiree had gotten pregnant at the age of 18 and had known A.J for her whole life, they used to live next to each other... when A.J's guardian used to be Caleb.

"Yeah, he looked like... him" Dez replied staring at the now drinking Dean.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa... don't worry Dex it wasn't him" stopping Dez from kicking Dean's ass.

"How do you know!" Desiree exlaimed.

"Because he has been with me for the past 3 hours" she lied... she knew it wasn't right but you couldn't make Desiree believe that there were reasons to be afraid of the dark.

"Oh ok" Dez whispered, clearly afraid for what will happen to her daughter.

"I want you to go home and wait, ok... I will find your daughter" A.J ordered, as she turned Desiree around and pushed her out of the bar.

"But when, when?" Dex asked again.

"After my shift ends... you don't want me to get fired do you"

"No" Dez mumbled, and then closed the door and started to walk home.

A.J walked back to the bar, grabbed Dean by the ear and dragged him off to a corner, so that no one could hear their conversation.

"Ow, ow, ow" Dean replied, and rubbed his ear in pain.

"Ok your shapeshifter buddy is becoming a pain in my ass... and whoever messes with me will pay dearly" she snapped coldly before walking back to the bar to finish her shift.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

2 hours later, and 20 beers later and Dean was practically pissing his pants. A.J's shift had just ended while Dean was being given another drink. She placed her hand in front of him... so he couldn't reach his next beer. He just stared at her in annoyance and made a move to grab the mug away from her buyt she pulled it away from him first.

"Hey Cam, can you dump this beer?" A.J asked the other bartender who was closing up.

"But I want to drink that" Dean slurred.

""No... I'm cutting you off... the others should of done this a while ago" she muttered.

"But I want another drink" he slurred again.

"No, your coming with me" she said, as she turned him the other way and placed herself under his arm, and walked out to the parking lot.

"Oh, you so owe me for this Dean" she muttered in annoyance as he tried to get his keys.

"Give me the keys" she ordered, after she placed him against his car and noticed that he still hadn't retrieved them out of his pocket.

"Uh uh, no one drives my baby... but me" the slurring continued.

"She won't be your baby if you get her in an accident now will she" she said making a disgusted face while pulling the keys out of his pocket for him.

She finally got his keys out of his pocket, only to be awarded by having his head swoop down in a, gently but firmly passionate kiss. It only took a few moments for A.J to realize what he was doing and pull away quickly... trying t get the tast of him out of her mouth. _Well that wasn't what I expected... get a grip girl, he only did it cuz he wants to drive the car_ she started arguing with herself inside her head.

A.J helped Dean into the passengers seat and got in the driver's side and started to drive to her apartment. _I'll get my car later_ she told herself as she helped Dean out of the Impala after parking. She finally got to her apartment door and couldn't get it open with Dean, who was only standing up because of her, so she pounded on the door with her foot. It took a few moments but eventually Sam opened the door and just stared at A.J holding onto Dean, trying to keep from falling.

"He's drunk isn't he?" Sam asked, already knowing the answer.

"You think" A.J muttered angrily.

It took a few minutes but A.J finally got him into the apartment and into the reclining chair in her bedroom. It was pissing her off that he was able to sleep in her room but all she had was the bed, the chair... and the couch in the living room. she wasn't going to give herself a wink of sleep before she found Kat, and if she did she would seriously punish herself for doing so. She walked back into the liing room and sat herself in front of the computer.

"So how many drinks did he have?" Sam asked, getting comfy laying on the couch.

"More than 10" A.J stated flatly.

"Whoa, he's definately drunk"

"Yeah, not to mention he kissed me for trying to get his keys away from him" she mumbled, too busy to notice Sam's face go red.

"Your kidding me right" Sam asked.

But before she could answer , she could hear the soft snores of both Sam and Dean as she found what she was looking for and printed it out. It took awhile, but not too long for her to fall into darkness as well, only to come to one conclusion. She would not be happy in the morning.


	9. Your A Moron, You Know That?

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait, I was a bit busy with homework... and when I say lots I mean I had tons to do so sorry for the wait. But I'll stop with the talking and start with the writing, cuz' I don't want you to wait anymore.

**Title**: Forever May Not Be

**Chapter 9**: Your A Moron, You Know That?

Sam woke up feeling rested and tired at the same time, it was an unusual combination for him because he mostly only felt tired in the mornings. He sat up and started to stretch his muscles, noticing that A.J was nowhere to be found he listened for the shower... it was definately running. He walked to the entrance to her bedroom door and found Dean, still asleep on the reclining chair, that he watched her drop him on... she wasn't really happy about it but it was better than nothing. _He's gonna have a killer headache when he gets up _thought Sam, laughing out loud at the thought of how Dean would react to the fact that he had a hangover. Before he fell asleep she told him that Dean had kissed her, of course Dean was in a drunk stupor and probably won't remember anything that happened the night before, but the news of that kiss had honestly astonished Sam to the very core. However, the question wasn't about what he thought about the whole thing, it was how much A.J was affected by that kiss? Although she didn't seem to different when she had gotten home, with a half conscious Dean holding onto her, but A.J didn't show emotion, if she was somehow affected by his idiotic brother, then she would take that feeling to the grave... without anyone knowing about it. Sam finally got out of his daze when he felt A.J slapping his arm, he turned to look at her... and holly cow did she look beautiful. Of course he had seen her pretty much 24/7 for the past few days, but this was the first time that he actually _saw _her, without considering her as his old babysitter.

She wore tight blue hip-huggers that fit her in all the right places, and red tee shirt that said in big white letters "Back away from the chocolate and no one gets hurt," and it showed off just enough of her stomach that you could see her pierced belly button. Her shoulder length blonde hair, with blue and pink highlights, was perfectly straight... just how she liked it, and her blue eyes were surrounded by dark blue eye liner that brought out her eyes. She had finished off her look with a dark blue eye shadow and pink lip gloss, that smelled like straberries.

"Sam, Sam... Sammy" she called, he looked like he had never seen her before and to tell you the truth it was scaring her.

"Huh" Sam finally pulled his eyes from her wardrobe and stared deep into the blue eyes of hers.

"I just said that I have to go out for awhile, okay" she repeated.

"Oh, okay" Sam replied watching her move toward the door.

"Relax Sammy, you look like you've seen a ghost"

Truth was, he had... he just noticed her, not as his old babysitter, or one of his best friends, or even Dean's ex girlfriend... he had finally seen her as a person, and individual who had feelings and had relationships and everything else that he had had with Jessica. He turned around at the sound of Dean groanimg and grabbing onto the door frame to hold himself steady.

_Scrath that, he's going to have a head splitting headache when he gets up _Sam thought to himself.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

A.J walked toward the bar, to get her car, _taking Dean's car back to her apartment was a bad idea_ she thought as she grimaced as the back of her neck started aching again. Not only had she sworn to herself that she wasn't going to sleep until she had gotten Kat back home but slept anyay, which she would paunish herself for

later, she had also fell asleep at the desk and he neck ws killing her. She opened her mailbag and started looking for the papers that she had printed out last night and when she couldn't find them, she mentally slapped herself and cursed silently. She would go get them after she had gotten her car from the bar parking lot... and maybe after she had a drink.

Half an hour later and she had had a few more drinks than she had planned and she wasn't even the least bit tipsy, shows what working at a bar will do. She grabbed her keyes from her jean jacket pocket and unlocked her Camaro. Once she got in, she sank back into the seat, like she belonged there. She had gottn it after she was released from prison. She had stolen cars in order to get the money, she learned how to hotwire cars from Bobby... she spent a few months with him after social services had taken her away from Caleb. They thought that Caleb had been abusing her for all the visits to the hospital. She broke her arm once, smug assholes they were didn't listen to her when she said that Coleb wasn't the culprit, if they wanted to find the one responsible find the spirit who tied her up to a ceiling... stupid bastards.

She pushed her key into the ignition and listened as her car roared back to life. She backed out of the space she was using and started driving back toward her place. She turned on her radio and listen as _Chemicals React_ by_ Aly & A.J_ started to play. She laughed at the notion that one of these artists had her name, she let the sound of the music take hold of her mind and just focused on driving... man she loved this car.

**Were you right, was I wrong  
Were you weak, was I strong, yeah  
Both of us broken  
Caught in a moment  
We lived and we loved  
And we hurt and we joked, yeah  
But the planets all aligned  
When you looked into my eyes  
And just like that  
The chemicals react  
The chemicals react**

Before she knew it she had pulled into the apartment parking lot and stopped her car, she kept thinking about those lyrics in the song and what they meant, she thought of Dean... and their relationship and the way he broke her heart and left. "Damnit Dean, I hate you" she breathed, before steeping out of her car and walking up to her apartment.

Dean heard the door open, he could smell the perfume that she always wore so he knew it was her. He walked into the living room with his shake, that would hopefully get rid of his splitting headache. "Hey" she smiled, well at least she seemed chipper than normal.

She started looking for something through a whole buch of papers on the floor and on the desk and sighed heavily when she couldn't find it. He found something that she normally would need for protection and picked it up.

"Looking for this?" he asked, holding up a pistol.

"No, I'm looking for papers... not a gun"

His mind went back to the message that their father had left him the day before and got a little aprehensive, _kill her... kill her before she kills you. _Why did he say that? He loved her like a daughter, why would he wan't his own sons to kill her? He held the grip of the gun tightly as his arm raised and the gun was pointing at her. A.J was still looking for those god damn papers, _where the hell did she put them _she mentally slapped hersef more than once trying to think, she only stopped moving when she turned around and saw Dean pointing a gun at her.

"Um... point that thing somewhere else" she said, but he kept his stance and his hand was steady, ready to press the trigger at any moment. _Great first he kisses me and now he's pointing a gun at me, this is so typical of my life _she thought in irritation.

"Why does my dad want you dead?" he asked, his hand that was holding the gun was steady; which was amazing because inside he was going nuts.

"Huh" she replied in obvious confusion.

"My dad, why did he tell us to kill you"

"Oh, well no wonder I think I finally got my answer" she replied answering her question, his father had given him an order.

"What are you talking about?" he asked, he was glad that he had put the shake down on the table next to him, because his other hand was shaking.

""My question, you just answered it?"

"And..." he pressed on.

"And the answer is that John's lapdog is back" he dropped the gun and ran his hand through his hair in confusion.

"Well that is what you do right, follow Daddy's orders all the time, he tells you what to do you follow it through, your his lapdog, I mean that is why you left me in the first place right... he gave you an order"

"I was told that that was the best way to protect you" he yelled in frustration.

"Well that was a great plan... if it wasn't for you leaving, my friends daughter would be at home safe right now" she yelled back.

"I was just trying to be a good son... something you wouldn't know about" he yelled in comeback, and immediately regretted it when he saw her face turn to unreadable.

Sam walked in, and looked up and saw Dean on one side of the room and A.J on the other, and he saw in her eyes the pain of whatever did had just said. She broke eye contact with Dean and began looking through some papers.

"Damnit, where are they?" she asked herself.

Sam looked down at the papers he was looking at annd wondered if she was looking for them, but before asking if she was he asiked something that he knew the answer too.

"Did I just walk in on something?" he asked politely.

"No" Dean and A.J said in unison.

"Liars" Sam muttered under his breath.

"Are you looking for these?" Sam asked, as he held out the papers to A.J

"Yeah... I gotta go" she said as she grabbed the papers out of Sam's hand and headed for the door.

"Do you need a hand?" asked Sam, Dean just stood there motionless.

"No, I don't feel like another gun in my face, thanks" she replied as she slammed the door.

Sam just stared at Dean, and whacked him over the head wwith all the force he could muster.

"Ow" Dean rubbed the back of his head in pain.

"Your a moron, you know that?" Sam spat, walking into the kitchen.

"What did I do?"

"First you kiss her, and then you point a gun in her face... god your an idiot" Sam said to himself more than to Dean... but Dean still heard it.

"Hold up a sec... I kissed her" Dean was trying to believe this whole situation was actually happening.

"Yeah you did, something else you don't remember from last night" Sam spat, Dean was so stupid sometimes.

"Your serious"

**A/N**: There ya go... hope you like it. Press the button at the bottom of the page and say hat you want. And to those who keep coming to read and review thanks, cuz' I probably wouldn't be doing this if it wasn't for you. Don't forget to RR!!!


	10. Easier Said Than Done

**A/N**: Ok here ya go, chapter 10... and I gave myself a lot of time to think about this chapter and finally came up with an idea or ideas, I'm not sure which word you would use. Anyway before I go into any long babbling thing, I will shut up and write.

**Title**: Forever May Not Be

**Chapter 10**: Easier Said Than Done

A.J walked down the street, toward her car, with her cell permanently glued to her ear... or so it seemed. After she had stomped out of her apartment, she drove back to the bar to have some more drinks. She had told Jen everything, well except the Dean pointing a gun at her, and she didn't feel the need to hurt that person. Throughout her whole time in South Dakota, Jen was the only person to know the truth about her, since she shared the same occupation. Since they had met eight years ago, A.J and Jen had hit it off, they even hunted together... which was unusual for A.J because she normally worked along but it all just seemed to fit with Jen. They were a team, a duo of female 'GhostBuster's' and she liked it that way. Jen had known the Winchester's by reputation and found all the other information from A.J, and found out that Dean was a self serving bastard. But that hadn't bothere her, the two girls thought of each other like sister's, who didn't share the same blookling... but that didn't matter because whoever hurt either of them, they would have to face the wrath of the other female. a.J had just been leaving the bar when Jen had phoned her, apparently Jen had been waiting at her apartment for a while and Sam was nice enough to let her in.

"So what you doing now?" asked Jen, through the other end of the phone line.

"Nothing much, just going to save Kat from an evil son of a bitch" A.J answered bitterly.

"Oooo, what you hunting?" Jen asked, suddenly interested.

"Shape shifter" A.J replied, as she cringed remembering what face that demon had chosen.

"And who does this shape shifter look like?" Jen asked, knowing that A.J wasn't tellingg her something.

"Dean" she said as she unlocked her car and turned on the engine.

"Your kidding me right... Dean" Jen tried to understand why A.J seemed so bitter against a damn shape shifter, cuz' she knew it wasn't for just taking Kat away.

"Nope... I'm completely serious" A.J droe toward the address that the papers showed.

"You need any help?" asked Jen, knowing that killing this shape shifter would be easier said than done.

"Like I told Sam... I don't feel like having another gun in my face" A.J snapped.

"Who did that?" asked Jen, knowing this would be her way of finding out why her best friend was acting like ice.

"Dean... Jen I gotta go" A.J said as she stopped the car and turned then engive off and hung up.

A.J stepped out of the car and took a deep breath, she had done some snooping around the warehouse earlier today and found that this place was indeed the place where the shape shifter was keeping Kat. _Let's get this over with _she thought, while biting down on her bottom lip, so hard that blood came trickling down soon after. She walked over to the side of the warehouse and started to climb the fire escape upwards. She stapped climbing when she reached the second floor, and when she reached the open window she swallowed hard at what she saw.

There was Kat, bound to a chair... bloodied and bruised with some dry blld on her face. A.J quietly snuck in through the window and crept toward the middle of the room, where Kat was currently sitting. She took off the blindfold arond Kat's eyes and pressed her finger to her lips, signaling to stay quiet. A.J grabbed her pocket knife from inside her sleeve and cut Kat's restraints away. She led Kat to the door, leading to the first floor exit and stopped suddenly, getting a strange feeling she knelt down and looked Kat in the eyes.

"Kat, is anyone else here?" A.J asked, quietly so no one other than Kat could hear.

Kat just stayed quiet and nodded, pointing to under a table near the window. "Over there... she's over there" Kat stuttered, keeping the same quiet tone f voice that her godmother had taught her.

A.J told Kat to stay where she was, while she had carefully stepped toward the table and got on her knees, only to look into of the eyes of a girl no older than 14.. She was dirty and bruised, and looked to have been here for a matter of days, she was scared and looked like she was out of her mind. Just by touching the girls knee, A.J had figured that this girl belonged in a psych ward... just by the girls incoherant mumblings and her wrist band that said, Madison Psych Ward.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you... I'm here to take you home" A.J whispered sweetly, so as not to scare this girl more than she already was.

The girl slowly slid over to A.J and she read the girl's name off her wristband. Chase Sanders, that was this girls name and A.J immediately remembered watching a segment on the news about her. **Girl Gone Missing From Local Mental Institution **was the headline, and later found out her name and that she had gone missing a week ago. A.J gently squeezed her hand as if saying 'everything is going to be fine' and safely ed her to where Kat was standing.

"Okay Chase, this is Kat... and she is going to help me get you home" A.J said, chills going up her spine as she heard footsteps coming their way.

"Kat, I want you to take Chase here to the local police station, they have been looking for her for a while okay" A.J ordered, placing Chase's hand firmly in Kat's.

"And then what?" Kat asked, as she saw the man that was responsible for them being her stop right behind A.J.

A.J saw this and noticed the faint image of Dean in the reflection of Kat's eyes. "And then I want you to run to my house and find Jen" A.J pulled Kat out of her terror filled daze.

"Okay" Kat replied shakily.

"You know who Jen is don't you?" A.J asked.

"Yea"

Chase just shuddered at the fact that she was looking at the reason she was here. To afraid to move or turn away, she just started at him, not even hearing the conversation going on beside her.

"Okay, at my house there is a man... that looks exactly like him, don't be afraid of him" A.J watched Kat's eyes move from the man behind her and then back to her.

"But... but..." Kat stuttered, ready to say more but to afraid to.

"No buts, he will not hurt you... this one however is going to be kicked in the ass for hurting you and Chase okay" A.J said as she pushed both Kat and Chase away from the scene behind her.

"But what about you?" Kat asked, afraid for her godmother's safety.

"Just go" A.J ordered, in a tone that no one would want to mess with.

A.J watched as Kat pulled Chase down the stairs and smiled at the fact that she was gonna beat this shape shifter silly. "Why is this never easy" she muttered as she turned to face the bad copy of Dean.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Jen hung up the phone and grumbled as she walked over to Dean and slapped him over the head, hard. "Ow, what did I do for Christ sakes" that was the second time today that he had been hit over the head and he was getting pissed.

"You pointed a gun at her... you are such an asshole!!" Jen exclaimed, as Sam ran in the room and looked between the two.

"What's with the yelling today... jesus" Sam asked himself.

"I need to get out of this room, or I swear I will be responsible for murder" she muttered load enough that both the brothers could hear.

Jen stomped toward the front door and slammed it shut, she sat down outside and thanked god that A.J had an apartment on the first floor, Jen had bad feelings of A.J going after a shape shifter by herself, and prayed that she didn't get hurt in the process. A.J had been the closest thing that she had for a sister, and she would do anything to keep that... even if it means killing every living thing she had to, in order to do it. Jen had no family, she watched them die by a Wendigo, when she was 12 so A.J was the only family she had. Even though she had been sent here, eight years ago, to protect the woman in question and to keep her alive, she also became close friends with her (which she was told not to do). A.J was the only weapon they had left, to finish this war that had been going on for centuries and even though she didn't know it... both her and Sam were, in the end, the only ones that could kill the demon that they had been hunting their whole lives. Sam already had his protector, Dean... but since the Winchester's had left A.J 9 years ago, she had had no one. That's why they sent Jen, Jen would be her protector... and she did not like the idea of A.J going into a hunt alone. She was suddenly, shaken out of her thoughts, and once she realized who it was... her blood instantly ran cold.

She looked down only to find Kat, well there was one thing down... now the only question was where was A.J? Although she could see it in Kat's eyes that something went wrong, only question was what. She kept shaking Jen like something had to be done, and that she needed to talk to everybody.

"Kat, what's wrong?" Jen asked, fear creeping up into her voice.

"A.J's in trouble"

**A/N**: Dum, dum, dumm. How you like chapter 10, I worked real hard on the whole thinking process so I hope it's extra good. Press the purple button down there and say what you want, I love everyone's comments and they even help my writing. Don't forget to R&R!!


	11. Just A Scratch

**A/N**: Okay sorry for such a long wait, but I had a huge case of writer's block that I had to get over. And I finally did, while writing another story... don't worry I'm not posting it, it's for school... unfortunately. Although after watching last night's episode I do have a new idea for a story, but I'm not going to start that before I finish all of my stories that I have out now... which is only like three so yeah, I don't know if it will be a long time till the end. And the evil Dean will be showed in print like Dean (evil).

**Note**: Oh and just so you know I changed my pen name from Dean'sBaby22 to Jensen'sBabyForever, just to let you know.

**Title**: Forever May Not Be

**Chapter 11**: Just A Scratch

"Son of a bitch!" Jen exclaimed, throwing her cell phone across the room, not caring that Sam and Dean were both watching her fume with anger.

"What now?" Dean asked, while rubbing each side of his temple, trying to prevent an oncoming migrane.

Jen just ignored the question, muttering silent cures at the man that she was trying to get on the phone. It had at least been an aproximate ten minutes since she had first barged in with Kat on her heels, and she had been trying to call him ever since. Kat had been taken home, Dez picked her up and wanted to thank A.J but she was told to go home when she was told that A.J was in trouble. Jen was literally afraid, she feared for A.J's life, and she was crawling out of her skin either waiting for him to call her back or at least show up.

"Jen just calm down" Sam tried to make Jen sit down and breathe, maybe think this through.

"How can I calm down Sam? A.J's life is on the line here, and god damnit if she dies, then we won't be able to kill the frickin' demon" Jen stared at Sam in irritation, she didn't need to calm down, she needed him to show up and help for god sakes.

"Hold on a sec, your saying if A,J dies we won't be able to kill** the **demon, the demon that killed our mother?" Dean asked in bewilderment, this was the first he was hearing of this.

"Yes that's what I'm saying Dean, her and Sam are the only ones who can do it... and if they're going to do it they need to do it together" Jen burst out in frustration. _Damnit, I shouldn't have let that slip, god he is gonna kill me... but as long as I reach A.J in time then I don't care _Jen inwardly slapped herself in the head multiples of times, until Sam shook her out of her thoughts and forced her to sit down, well at least it stopped her from pacing.

"Well then all A.J needs to do is shoot the shifter with silver... and then we can find the bastard and kill him" Dean wondered out loud.

"It's not that simple Dean" Jen replied, a little calmer.

"What do you mean by, not that simple?" Dean asked, staring straight at Jen, not noticing that Sam was trying to process all this information at once.

"Because Dean, he's you... he's you in every possible way, he knows her weaknesses, knows her strengths, he knows what makes her tick... he knows everything that you know about her. Now as unbelieveable as it may sound this is going to be the hardest thing of her life." she explained, noticing that Dean was still confused she sighed in annoyance.

"Why would it be the hardest... she hates me" Dean questioned, knowing that he was going to get an answer that he was sure Sam had already known.

"For god's sake your clueless aren't you?" Jen asked increduously.

"On some occasions yes" answered Sam, not really caring that Dean had started to give him an accusing glare.

"What? What is it? What aren't you guys telling me?" Dean kept asking.

"Dean she loves you, all she is doing is trying to protect herself from you... he's tried to hate you but she can't... she loves you" Jen sighed, almost missing the fact the fact that there had been a knock on the door.

Jen had left the room leaving Dean to his thoughts and Sam to his panic. Dean couldn't understand this situation, A.J loves him, although she is protecting herself from him... god his life was full of irony... and he knew why she was protecting herself. She was protecting herself from getting hurt again, it didn't matter who she was in a relationship with, she would always have that self preserving habit... because no matter what Dean was A.J's first love and when he hurt her it made her think that all men were out to hurt her. Jen returned back to the occupied room with a older man following her. Dean's ears perked up when he heard the familiar footsteps, Sam's did too by the look on his face. Only one man made those heavy of footsteps, only one man could've been at the door that Jen had answered.

"Dad" dean and Sam said simultaneously.

"Hello boys" John replied, not fazed by his sons' faces.

"Don't worry, he didn't make that phone call" Jen assured, if anything know how to fix this situation, it would be John.

"How did you know bout' that?" Dean asked.

"Sam told me" she answered simply.

"What phone call?" John asked, he hadn't been informed of this piece of info.

"Long story short... shape shifter called Dean, sounding like you and told him to kill A.J" Jen finished, trying to get to the reason why John was standing in A.J's home.

When no one spoke Jen decided to get to the point, "Can we get back to A.J here, we need to get her out of wherever the hell she is" Jen said nonchalantly, like the fact that A.J had been gone for over 10 minutes didn't faze her.

"Right, yes, the reasn I'm here" John reminded himself, pushing aside the urge to give his sons a big bear hug.

"Now Sam, your with me, Dean your with your father" Jen ordered while she was walking to the front door, Sam followed suit and Dean and John started whatever they were going to do.

"Why am I coming with you?" Sam asked, following Jen to her car.

"Because your the only one who knows where we're going"

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_**Five Minutes Later...**_

"Ugh, that hurt you jackass!" A.J exclaimed, as she flew into a wall, a thin metal rod sticking out of the wall had plunged through her left side of her ribs.

"Awe, what a tragedy" Dean (evil) replied sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I forgot, all you stupid demons want me dead" she answered matter of factly, trying to push herself forward, releasing herself from the stationary position the metal rod was forcing her to stay in.

Once she painfully pushed herself off of the metal rod she stumbled a little by the pain that was so excruciating, but she regained her composure and stood back in a fighting stance. Dean (evil) punched her in the stomac a few times, which mae her groan in pain because the bloody wound had been slightly to the right of his aim. He kicked her off of her feet and kicked her on her left side, which also held the wond. The floor underneath A.j was becoming blood cover before Dean (evil) picked her up and raised her over his head, walking toward the window. A.J was able to see Jen's black Charger stop in front of the warehouse before she was thrown off the edge.

A.J landed on the winshield off Jen's Charger, while Sam jumped out to check on A.J and Jen jumped out with two guns in her hands, shooting at the shapeshifter, as he ran out of sight. After Jen was sure that the shifter was gone she returned back to check on A.J.

"Oh my god, you need to get to a hospital" Sam muttered under his breath, loud enough for A.J to hear.

"Don't worry, it's just a scratch... I'll be fine"

"Jay are you sure?" Jen asked, coming into the wounded girls vision with a concerned look on her face.

"Yes, it's just a scratch... Dean can fix me up later" after speaking his name she had to shudder, remembering how she had ended up with this wound on her side.

"But A.J I really think we should..." Sam started but A.J cut him off.

"Sam, I'll be fine, just take me home" A.J whispered, trying not to fall unconscious but failing miserably.

"Sam, let's get her in the car" Jen said, helping Sam, lift her off of the front of the car and into the back seat.

Before A.J fell completly into darkness, she muttered one word that made Sam look at her in curiousity. She was wounded and losing blood by the secong, so why say the word at all... it's not like he could help in any way until they got back to the apartment.

"Dean"

**A/N**: There you go, I hope you like it. Press that button down below and say what you want, now matter whether their ideas on what you want to happen, criticism or praise/applause. I would love to hear what you guys want to happen, I find other people's ideas very interesting and I even might put them into the story... somehow. Anyway I think you get my point. Remember to R&R!!

I will thand you all before hand, cuz I love you all that much. LOL!


	12. I'd Lie

**A/N**: Sorry for the wait, it's just writer's block... that won't seem to go away. Anyway I'll start writing and shut up before I start to babble, then I'll never get this chapter written. Anyway so now I start writing and shut up in the process.

**Note**: Yeah for those who don't know... I changed my name back to Dean'sBaby22, so yeah I'll shut up now.

**Title**: Forever May Not Be

**Chapter 12**: I'd Lie

_John and Dean had been gone a few days now, leaving A.J alone and leaving Sam to watch over her for the weekend. A.J had gotten herself hurt on the last hunt, last Saturday, and was ordered a full week's bedrest, only walking every once in a while, by the doctor. Unfortunately, that rule was taken seriously by John, and he had enforced it while she was staying with them... hunting, stupid ass doctor. And you never disobeyed John, unless you were her... she never was one with authority figures, Dean made staying with them fun though. They had become an item when they were thirteen, that had been two years ago. _

_She was sitting on one of the beds when she heard it, the Impala coming to a stop, a slam of the car door and driving off again. It was when the motel door slammed shut that she took her head out of her book and noticed Dean leaning against the door, almost looking as though he was in pain. He walked over and practically fell on to the bed closest to the door, he looked to her like he was tense, very tense... he hadn't looked like this ever, in the time she'd known him at least. _

_"Where's Sam?" he asked._

_"He went to the arcade awhile ago, he'll be back soon... where did your dad go?" she asked confused, John normally was the one to collapse on the bed from stress, not Dean._

_"Closest bar he can find," Dean muttered into the bedspread, he knew she could hear him just by the way she didn't ask any more questions about his father._

_Dean just slid off the edge of th bed and put his face in his hands, A.J just put her book down and got off the bed and walked over to him, kneeling down removing his hands and looking at him in the eye. He was the one stressed this time, and if he was stressed that meant John must be stressed times three... she knew what this meant._

_"Get on the bed and take your shirt off," she ordered, she got up and walked to the bathroom and smiled as she heard him do what she told him too._

_She came back from the bathroom with some oils and rubbed them on her hands before starting to give him a massage. "So are you going to tell me what happened, or am I going to have to guess?" she asked, it was very rare that Dean came back from a hunt angry._

_"Dad's plan backfired and almost got me killed," Dean explained._

_"Ah, so that's the problem."_

_After awhile all the tension in his shoulders was gone and he moved himself so he was on his back with A.J straddling his waist, he smirked as he watched her eyes sparkle in the moonlight. _

_"I didn't know it was this easy for you to get a guy's shirt off," his smirk grew as she giggled._

_She leant down so her lips were just inches away from his before she whispered, "It'll be our little secret."_

_Before she knew it, his lips were on hers and his hands were feeling the skin underneath her shirt. He slowly moved her onto the bed, so he was layng over her...his fingertips grazing over a scar on her back, with her hands plying with the hair on the back of his neck. The moment however, was interuppted by a knock at the door... Dean just knew it was Sam, his little brother had a tendency for interuppting the moments where he just wanted to be alone... with her._

_She groaned in annoyance, if it was Sam she was going to kill the squirt, although he didn't have a key, he had left it inside since A.J would be there all night. "Go away," she called through the door._

_"A.J let me in, I don't have anymor quarters," whined the yongest of the Winchester's._

_"Sorry Sammy, we're busy... come back later," Dean said, his forehead leaning against her shoulder._

_"Come on guys it's cold out here... can't one of you just get up from what your doing and unlock the freakin' door?" Sam whined again._

_"NO!!!" Dean and A.J both answered in unison._

_They heard Sam give a defeated sigh and kick the door in irritation, and walk off probably to the lobby to stay warm... either that or get another key._

_"You think we were hard on him?" she asked, while imagining the look on Sam's face when he was refused to get inside the room._

_"Nope," Dean grinned as he kissed her once more and they went back to what they were doing._

_**End of Flashback...**_

A.J woke up in a cold sweat, she hadn't had that dream in years. Sure, it had happened when she was thirteen and it was a hard memory to get rid of, she didn't know if it plagued Dean's memory but she really didn't want to know either. With dreams like that, it is hard to remember why she should hate him, but then a few minutes later reality sets in and she remembers the way he left and his reasoning for not taking her with him. She laid her head back on her pillow and pushed the tears that were gathering in the back of her eyelids away.

"That man is gonna be the death of me," she muttered to no one in particular, unaware that Jen was eavesdropping on the other side of the door.

A.J stayed in her bed for a few more minutes before getting up and walking into her bathroom for a shower. She looked in the mirror and noticed a freshly new bandage around her stomach and knew one of the Winchester's got to her in time and winced as she took it off. She turned on the water and stood under the spray while it soaked her clean. She knew that her newest injury was going to end up a scar, she always loved scars... guys loved finding out how she got them, although she did have to lie to them but still she loved them.

After she got out of the shower, she redressed her wound and got dressed into a pair of faded blue jeans and a loose fitting shirt. She glanced at the red block numbers on the clock, 10:31am, before she walked out of the room and walked into the kitchen and grabbed a seat. "Coffee, I need coffee," she muttered to Sam who was grabbing himself a cup as well.

Once Sam put a mug of coffee in front of her she decided to actually look around her place, "Where did everybody go?" she asked in confusion, she obviously had no idea how long she had been out for.

"Jen and Dean just went to go get your groceries," Sam answered, he didn't bother telling her that John was here... she would probably blow a gasket.

"Dean, shopping, now that's a sight I'd love to see," she laughed at the mention of Dean doing actual shopping, like with a cart and a list.

"Yeah well he's not very happy about it, he would've rather watched over you to see if you would wake up," Sam replied as he had a little chuckle as well.

"Huh, didn't know he cared," she mumbled to herself, "Wait, what do you mean 'to see if I would wake up'?" she asked.

"A.J you have been in that bed unconcious for three days," Sam answered, as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Whoa... well that's... whoa," she replied, ultimately speechless.

"Wanna play Playstation 2?" A.J asked, trying to change the subject.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It had been a few hours before Dean and Jen got back, with bags full of food, Sam had gone to help while A.J was asleep, or at least it looked like it. Once they were done bringing in the food, Jen noticed A.J laying on the couch, "She asleep?" Jen asked.

"Not sure, I fell asleep and only woke up when you guys got back," Sam answered, he ultimately didn't know if she was asleep... again or not.

Jen was about to place her hand on A.J's shoulder, when A.J's hand grabbed hers and pulled her onto the floor on the other side of the couch and sat on top of her, "Miss me?" A.J smirked, she saw Dean in the corner of her eye, watched him go from an annoyed expression, to a glad one.

"You finally decided to wake up huh," Dean smirked.

"Shut it... before I throw another knife at you," A.J smiled as she noticed Dean go on his guard.

"Oh my god, relax would ya, there isn't anybody in the shadows with a knife in their hand," A.J smiled, as she got up off of Jen and walked toward Dean.

"Oh and to tell you a secret, I think Jen has stashed all the knives away so your safe."

A.J walked back toward her room but stopped right before she entered, "Oh and Dean, I didn't know you cared so much..." she trailed off.

Dean was confused, he had been expecting the A.J that wanted to kick his ass not whichever the personality she had now was just messing with his head. And then he looked at Sam who was just as confused... yep, he decided one thing in that entire 2 minutes he had of thinking... having a dual personality definately was better than having someone who wanted to rip his throat out 24/7.

"Thanks," A.J finished, she walked back into her room leaving behind a confused Dean, Sam, and Jen.

Once A.J shut the door Jen finally let out a breath that she had been holding. This was not normal, A.J being nice to Dean... that would never happen, because once A.J had a grudge, it never would go away.

"Okay, I'm gonna find out what's happening here, cuz' that wasn't normal," Jen replied opening A.J's closed door and shutting it behind her.

"Okay, is it me or was A.J being nice to me?"

A.J was redressing her wound when Jen shut the door and walked over to sit on her bed. After A.J was finished, Jen pulled her down so A.J was sitting next to her... she was going to get an answer even if it killed her.

"Okay, A.J you need to be honest with me here ok," Jen said, while A.J just looked at her with confused eyes.

"Ok, what do you want to know? A.J asked.

"Are you or are you not still in love with Dean Wichester?" she asked, it was a once and only deal, if she asked once she wouldn't be able to ask again without getting on her 'sisters' bad side.

"I'm not," A.J snapped, why did Jen have to be the one who knew her best, why couldn't she be more like Dean who could see the truth but was just oblivious to it.

"And if anyone asked you this what would you do?" she asked, she was going to get a straight and truthful answer this time.

Okay, this is how it would work, if she lied Jen would see right through it and demand the truth. If she told a half truth Jen wouldn't stop til' she got a straight answer... so last but not least is the truth and she didn't want to say it out loud cuz' that would mean she believed it... and she totally does not believe in the truth.

"I'd lie."

**A/N**: Again I'm sorry for the wait. I know it's a little sappy but hey, you need some every now and then. Press that button down below and say what you want, whether it be critisism or praise either works for me, I'd also love to hear what you guys want to happen cuz' knowing me I'd probably hit a patch of writer's block after this is posted. Remember to R&R! I will thank you all before hand because I love you all that much! LOL! You know what I mean.


	13. Honest

**A/N**: Here you go... are you guys ready for a new chapter? If you are then here it is... so I hope you're happy!!

**Title**: Forever May Not Be

**Chapter 13**: Honest

John, Sam and Jen all sat in the living room of A.J's apartment... both Dean and A.J had gone to the shooting range and since they were going to the same place they took one car, the Camaro, A.J would take no other car. Sam and Jen were trying to explain this to John, who just wasn't getting it, and Jen was getting very irratated. No one that she had known had been this dumb... and she hadn't thought John was either, although it seems that he was the stupidest person when it came to one thing... his son's emotions. Sam and Jen had seen it so why couldn't John?

"Ok let me get this straight... Dean and A.J went to the shooting range.. together?" John asked again, finally understanding the situation.

"Yes, that's what we're saying," Jen sighed, rubbing her temples trying to prevent an oncoming headache.

A stunning silence filled the room, no one knew what to say or how to change the subject. The silence filled the room and almost starting filling their heads until Sam spoke up.

"By the way, how long until we tell her your here?"

"Yeah, how long til' I can stop lying to her?" Jen asked, A.J was already getting suspicious and had already asked her if anyone else was in the home.

"Until I leave," John replied cooly, if she found out she would go crazy or worst case scenario would be that she would run.

"Your not going to tell her... dad your insane, she is going to find out... soon enough one of us is going to break under the pressure," Sam exclaimed, John was just gonna leave without telling A.J he had come to help, _it must be true you can't teach old dogs new tricks_ he thought.

"No I'm not telling her because if she knows she will flip... or perhaps run and I don't want that happening," John raised his voice just a little to get his point across.

"John, he has a point... she deserves to know you're here, even if she doesn't like it," Jen backed up Sam... who had a good argument.

"She doesn't need to know... after the shapeshifter is dead I'll be gone... I need you both to keep your mouths shut until then," John said, his voice having that finality as if it was an order.

But Jen had already made up her mind, and once she does no one can change it again, "I've made up my mind... as soon as they get back I'm gonna tell her."

"Jen, you can't do that," John argued.

"Can't what John, your not my father... you can't order me around, I'm not your soldier. She deserves, no... she has a right to know the truth... and not when you have already sped outta town," Jen countered angrily.

"See I'm not the only smart one around here," Sam mumbled to no one in particular, Jen heard this and smirked and John just grimaced in displeasure... both Sam and Jen were on the same side, it was a majority vote and unfortunately he was the minority.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dean and A.J were just exiting the range and walking toward her car. Dean was still glad that she didn't want to rip his throat out and she was just happy that she had hit the target straight on in the heart... sure she was a good shot but you could always get better... and apparently she was the best she could be. Dean hadn't looked at the car until that moment, it was a dark navy colored and i anyone saw it in daylight they could mistake it for black, inside the seats were covered in leather and he was surprised that her music collection was like his... the best of _mullet rock _as Sam would say. The only difference being that she had a CD player. They jumped into the 69' Camaro and A.J revved up the engine and started driving.

"The car is nice... where did you get her?" Dean asked, he wouldn't make a trade with the Impala but it was still a nice car.

"Eight years ago, car dealership ouside of Denver," she replied, not taking her eyes off the road... because if she did she would have the urge to kiss him and she definately did not want that happening.

"When did you go to Denver?" he was just curious he told himself, not intrested in what she had been doing for the past 9 years at all.

"Me and Jen took a road trip, and we ended up getting rid of a poltergist while we were there," she replied nonchalantly, if he wanted to know then so be it.

Dean ran his hand along the dashboard in appreciation for the beautiful piece of machinary, he still wouldn't trade his baby for it but if his dad hadn't given him the Impala he would've considered this car.

"And did you pay for it..."

"Of course I did... ok fine I hotwired the thing are you happy now," she grumbled, it wasn't like her to cave that easily but when his eyes ere boring into the side of her head, anyone would start to crumble under the pressure.

Dean looked out the window and watched the apartment building pass by and that's when he got confused, he thought that's where they were going... but with A.J or Jade as he chose to call her, you would never know. "Where are we going?" he asked, as he looked back at her to see her smirk a little at his question.

"Not telling," her smirk turned into a full grin and he continued to grow more confused... if she wasn't going to tell him was it possible she was driving him to his death... no it couldn't be, could it?

As if reading his mind (although she was trying hard not to) she laughed as if he had said something absurd. "Relax would you, jesus," he relaxed a little but he was still a little tense.

Five minutes A.J parked the car, pulled the key from the ignition, got of the car and walked away. Dean followed suit and got out of the car, looked around to see where in the hell they were. It was quiet, all you could hear were crickets and you saw nothing... all there was, was green, grass and trees could be seen for miles and the sky was clear so you could see the moons, and very faintly see stars.

"Jade, why are we here?" he asked, she looked into his eyes and saw something... she saw concern, well that was a new one, she didn't even know he could convey that emotion.

"I come out here to think," she replied, tearing her gaze away from him to look into the sky.

"Think about what?" he wasn't trying to pry but he was just really, really curious.

"Sometimes I think about you, sometimes I think about death, most times I think about how my life is so fucked up... but lately I've been thinking about something else," she had know idea why she was telling him this but she just wanted to get everything off her shoulders.

"And what would that be?" if she was going to talk to him he wanted to hear everything.

"Every since I woke up I've been getting this feeling... like someone else is there, I don't know who but I'm going to figure it out, but have you noticed it... do you even know who it is?" she was getting desperate, no one would tell her she was on to something and she was beginning to think she was crazy... she even asked Sam and he didn't believe her.

"No sorry," he sighed, and he was dead meat if she ever found out that he knew... or that the person she was somehow sensing was no other than John Winchester.

"I must be going crazy," she whined, no one was going to agree with her and it was killing her, figuretively of course.

"No Jade, you are not... I know someone is there I just don't know who," John was probably gonna give him hell for it but he had to ease her mind, he knew how she worked and the fact that she thought she was going crazy was a bad sign.

"Well at least you agree with me," she sighed.

Silence came between the two as they looked into the distance, it was awkward, no one knew what to say or how to go from there and anyone could tell that A.J was beginning to become uncomfortable.

"So you think about me," Dean smirked, turning his gaze so he was facing her or at least the side of her face.

"I knew I shouldn't have told you that... knowing you, your not gonna let me live that down," she met his gaze and before she knew it she was motionless, it was like he had paralyzed her somehow with only looking at her.

They both stared into each others eyes for a few minutes before Dean got the nerve to actually do something. He leaved in and his lips covered hers in a sweet and gentle kiss, without A.J knowing exactly what was happening. It took a few minutes before she finally pulled away.

"No, I can't do this," she mumbled, standing up and started pacing.

"Why not?" he asked, after what Jen told him and what had just happened, now he was just confused.

"Because we've been down this road, I know how it's gonna end," she cried, she stopped pacing and she just stared at him like he was insane, they had already been down this road and she refused to let herself be left behind and heartbroken... again.

"Meaning?" he was confused, he knew she wanted this, so why was she fighting so hard against it?

""Meaning I don't want to wake up one day and find you gone and a note telling me why you left," she was getting emotional now, she knew that he knew she wanted this... more than anything, but she was not going to let herself become that vulnerable just to end up crying her heart out to a freakin' CD while getting herself drunk in the process.

"Trust me here ok, you won't,"

"Yeah well that holds up weight," she scoffed.

"Listen to me, you won't have to... I promise you that okay... Sam will promise you that," he stood up and grabbed her arms, trying to make her listen... sure he made mistakes in the past but he was trying his hardest to fix them.

She shook her head as if to say no, tears that she hadn't shed were falling freely down her face and he couldn't help brush them away. She wasn't going to give in, she had made up her mind and it wasn't going to be changed... but he looked so vulnerable and like he was putting his heart on the line and she had no idea what to do. Plus, he always had a way of changing her mind... god if this choice only didn't have to be so hard. _Screw it_ she thought, she could argue with herself all night but that wasn't going to make the choice any easier, so she decided to let her heart take over... not really thinking or caring how this was going to end.

She kissed him, ignoring that little voice that calculated every single decison she made. He pulled her closer to him, running one hand through her hair while she gripped his shirt with both hands as if keeping him close was her only life line. She somehow led him to her car and propped herself up against the hood, his hands were now roaming underneath her shirt while hers were wrapping themselves around his neck. Neither of them knew how much time was passing but it didn't look like either of them cared, the only thing that mattered to them was each other, afraid that when they opened their eyes one of them would be gone. He was slowly nibbling on her collerbone while she did her best not to moan with pleasure, unfortunately not working out so well. It was like they were in slow motion and no one was controlling it, all they had was each other and they wouldn't give that up for anything.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

He woke up in a bed, not knowing how he got here or even where here was he looked around... noticing it was A.J's room, in the apartment he relaxed a little... memories of the night before flashed through his mind and he grinned although he still had no idea how the hell he got here. He looked down and noticed A.J cuddled into him like she belonged there, it was kinda comforting how she fit into him like he was her blanket, or barrier from something evil... he smiled just watching her sleep brought back memories of the old days when he would watch as her beautiful eyes fluttered open and she never really got tired of seeing him there. She had never looked so good like she did at that moment, sure, her har was splayed everywhere but she seemed so peaceful... like she still had that innocence that had been taken away from him and Sam at such a young age. He took some hair out of her eyes and wasn't really surprised when she curled more into him as if the past nine years hadn't even happened.

She could feel a warm body next to her, and could just smell that it was him, she was glad that he hadn't left. She remembered the nights events perfectly but had no idea of how they ended up in a bed, it was a mystery to her and it was probably a mystery to him as well. She was happy, she hadn't felt this happy in a while... 9 years most like it. She could feel him watching her and didn't feel like opening her eyes, afraid that if she opened them it would all be a dream. So she kept them closed, listening as she let te illusion of her sleeping play out. She could feel him touch her face and cuddled into him a bit more for effect before opening her eyes and thinking how much she just fit into him. She was never one to believe in_fate _but she had always believed they she would be with him in the end, that they were meant to be.

"I missed this," she whispered as she kissd him and then let him arms curl around her as if to protect her from something.

"Me too babe, me too." he said kissing her forehead.

Three hours later they walked out of A.J's room, fully showered and dressed, hand in hand. Sam just stood in amazement while Jen just smiled in approval... no one could see but John was in the shadows grinning at his eldes son, he had finally gotten A.J back in his life finally. Of course the only reason her was here was to watch Jen telling A.J that he was here, probably crushing her world a little more. A.J kissed him before going into the kitchen to make breakfast, leaving Dean in the room with the others.

"Dean, come here for a sec," Jen whispered, trying to be able to speak without A.J hearing.

"Yeah, what... and why are you whispering?" he asked.

"I'm telling her that John is here," Jen whispered again.

"What, are you crazy!" he exclaimed and whispered at the same time.

"Dean she deserves to know, we can't keep a secret this big from her," Sam reasoned.

"Fine, just leave me out of it... don't tell her I know," he pointed to Sam as if giving him an order of some kind.

"Why not?"

"Because she's just starting to trust me again, and I don't want it to blow up in my face," Dean explained, he knew this was gonna tear A.J apart, trust was very important to her.

Jen just nodded in understanding, she knew how much A.J valued trust and she new that if A.J knew she would walk away, from Dean, from everything; and honestly that would break both of their hears she just knew it. So she wasn't going to tell that Dean knew, okay that just left the blame on her and Sam. Oh just freakin' perfect.

"Okay who wants an omlette?" A.J asked, she was happy, she had just gotten back with Dean, nothing could change her mood... that was until she walked into the room and saw Jen and Sam's serious faces.

"A.J, I need to tell you something," Jen said, she so wanted to bak out of this right now but if she didn't say it Sam would and that would just hurt her 'sister' more.

"Okay," A.J put down the omlette's she was carrying and walked toward Jen and Sam, Dean was already digging in to his omlette... it was food what could you expect.

"Maybe you should sit down for this," Sam suggested, he didn't really want her to faint after hearing ths news and if she did, he didn't want her to fall to the floor.

"Okay, what's going on?" A.J asked, no one had treated her so fragile before, and it was creeping the hell out of her.

"I haven't been totally honest with you..." Jen trailed off, she was having a hard time actually saying it, but she knew that if she didn't Sam would, and then A.J would take it even harder.

A.J was now totally freaking out, Jen not being honest... Jennifer was the most honest person she knew, if that wasn't true she had no idea what to believe. She was looking between both Sam and Jen trying to figure both of them out, but couldn't because they were masking all of their emotions off.

"Remember when you asked me and Sam if someone was here, that you didn't know about?" Jen asked, pleading with Sam to tell her the rest because she wouldn't be able to.

"Yeah... what are you guys talking about? You're scaring me," A.J voiced her fear, if one of them lied, then who else has lied to her face.

"We lied," Sam said, Dean had finished his omlette and was now sitting behind A.J, trying to keep her calm.

"Well then who's here?"

**A/N**: There you go. Press that purple buttn down there and say what you want... and if you have any ideas I would love to hear 'em. Remember to R&R! I will thank you all beforehand because I love you all that much! LOL! You know what I mean... don't you?


	14. You're Here

**A/N**: Here you go... chapter 14 has come to give you all another piece of my story... although I'm really sad this story is ending in a couple more chapters. Anyway let me shut up so you guys can read.

**Note**: Okay, any name with ''s (example 'Dean' or 'A.J') around it means shapeshifter. Good. Got It. Done.

**Chapter 14**: You're Here

"You're kidding right?" A.J asked, she was just hoping that what she had just heard was a joke, a lame one, but a joke all the same.

Neither of their facial expressions changed, if this was a joke they didn't want to clue her in on it, maybe the joke was on her... who the fuck knew. She leant against Dean trying to make that revelation disappear. John couldn't be there, not in her home, Jen knew how much she hated that man, John Winchester couldn't be there... no, he wasn't.

"You're joking right? This is just some really twisted game right? You're lying right?" she asked again, standing up and started pacing... she wouldn't believe it, she couldn't believe it... they were just toying with her, trying to get a reaction.

"I wish we were," Jen thought aloud, placing her head in her hands she started regretting her decision to tell A.J the truth.

"This can't be real... I'm just having a really whacked out nightmare... this isn't real," she was trying to make herself believe it more than anyone else.

"I'm afraid they're telling the truth," came a voice from behind. She tensed, her back arched, her shoulders straightened... Sam knew what was happening, A.J was going into defensive mode, the sound of John's voice had struck a nerve... a really bad one at that.

Dean watched as his father walked out of the shadows and was almost scared to think about what A.J would do. Jen had raised her head to see her best friend's reaction and watched as A.J had been struck onto the defensive. This was bad, really bad... no one had made A.J act like that in years, only demons. Although she was kinda proud that John decided to make his presence known, and talk to the girl but now he was walking on thin ice and everybody knew it, probably except him.

"I'm sorry you and Dean were the last ones to know but..." Dean gave a sigh of relief, his father had heard why he didn't want A.J to know he had already known.

"Don't... don't even try," she cut him off, she didn't want his explanations at the moment, she was more concerned with how the room seemed to be caving in on her.

She started looking for escape routes, she was finding that the smaller the room seemed to get the harder it was to breathe. Also, the fact that she didn't want to look John straight in the eye, could've had something to do with why she wanted to get outta there so badly. John knew hat look, she wanted to get out, she wanted to run... this was exactly why she didn't want her to know in the first place. Jen saw A.J desperate attempts to get out, but no matter how much she somewhat agreed with John, Jen knew that A,J wouldn't run... there was one person keeping her from doing that.

"A.J you have to believe me, I came here to help you," John tried to explain, anyway that would get her to stop from running, he had to think of a way.

"Help me... your kidding. John why should you care? From the time you met me you never liked me, sure you trained me a little more, but you never threw one ounce of compassion my way. The whole time I was with you guys, you never really acknowledged me, I spent the whole time with Dean and Sam. Face facts John, the only real reason you took me on hunts was Caleb... because he asked you too. So tell me again, why do you wanna help me? Why do you even fucking care?" she yelled, he had hit a very sensitive nerve and he wasn't going to get out of it.

"Because I don't want Dean to watch you die,"

Dean's head snapped in his father's direction, A.J die... no way that's happening... no way in hell. Jen stood up and started walking in A.J's direction, only to have her back away apprehensively. Sam started rubbing his temples, one thing he hated about his life were the visions, and not knowing when they were going to come. He cried out in pain and slid off the couch, only to hear Dean call his name in the distance.

_They were in the warehouse, all of them were being held back by a different shapeshifter except A.J and Jen. He looked around but couldn't find Jen anywhere, so he only assumed that she hadn't come, he returned his attention back to A.J... she was hurt badly. Scratches all over every inch of skin that was showing, bleeding, blood soaked shirt and probably more wounds that he couldn't even see, considering she was weariring black pants. He watched as a shapeshifter, that had taken A.J's face, straddled Dean and rubbed 'her' hand over his stomach and he saw his brother wince in pain._

_"I know something you don't," she smiled maniacally._

_"Yeah what's that?" Dean asked with clenched teeth._

_"Why she runs or should I say why I run..." she grinned with a gleam of hate in her eyes._

_"Really, I'm sure we'd all like to know," came Jen's voice from the other side of the room, trying to hold the true and real A.J up._

_"Because it's easier..." 'A.J' said, getting off of Dean and walking toward the two._

_"Why is it easier?" The broken form of A.J wheezed, trying to breathe._

_"Easier to run from the pain, run from any emotion that you fear will get anyone of the people you love killed, cuz you won't be able to handle it... so you run away from everything," 'A.J' explained._

_"Why do you want us dead?" Jen asked._

_"Simple really, you've become a really huge pest, that just won't go away."_

_Sam watched as 'A.J' walked back over to Dean, pulled a gun from his back and ask, "Who do you want to doe first?" She pointed the gun and reconsidered, she looked at the gun and shook her head as if deciding something. _

_"You know I have a better idea... why don't you do it?" she asked Dean._

_Sam watched in horror as the shapeshifter put Dean's hand around the gun and point it at one of them. His brother was just to weak, or just in to much pain to try and struggle... although his eyes did go wide when the gun rested on one person... A.J. He watched as the shapeshifter placed her hand around Dean's and pull the trigger. A shot rang through the whole warehouse and Sam shut his eyes praying for this to be a nightmare. But when he opened his eyes he noticed that it was nothing but reality, A.J laid on the floor, more blood coming from the wound in her chest and no one of their captors seemed to care. _

Sam opened his eyes to see everyone around him, and see John standing on the other side of the couch, in amazement. He groaned in pain, noticing that he was now laying on the floor with Dean on one side, A.J on the other and Jen resting his head in her lap (how comforting) and grabbed his head, trying to sit up. A.J handed him some advil and a bottle of wather, after he drank the water Dean asked the question he had been waiting for. "What did you see Sammy?"

"I saw you die," he said pointing to A.J, "and I saw you pull the trigger," he said pointing to Dean.

"What do you mean by that, son?"

"Well you didn't willingly pull the trigger, shapeshifter made you do it," Sam explained so Dean wouldn't look at him like he was completey insane.

"Well that's comforting," A.J mumbled, to herself rather to anyone else.

"John don't start," Jen warned, she did not want to deal with another fight anytime soon.

"I... I gotta get out of here." A.J breathed, remembering what she was trying to do before Sam had had his vision and why the room seemed so small.

"Didn't you hear a word Sammy just said?" John asked increduosly.

"John, save the guilt tripping for someone who gives a damn," she replied.

Before she could walk out the door someone grabbed her arm, she turned around only to see Dean, and her fist unclenched. "Don't run, not from me," he whispered, and he almost seemed desperate, trying to hold onto her for however long they had left.

"I won't," she whispered, giving him a reassuring smile, "I'll call you when I'm ready." She kissed him long and hard before walking out the door.

The door shut behind her, leaving Dean holding on to dust. Jen slowly walked up to him and looked at him with sincerety in her eyes, "She won't run," she told him. She had chosn to tell him, not because he needed it, not beause it would put his nerves to rest... but because it was true. She had never known anyone that A.J had loved more, or could love for that matter, Dean was the one... Dean was it for her. A.J couldn't have found anyone better than Dean Winchester to love with all her heart.

"How do you know?" Dean asked, uncertainty filling his every word, he knew he should trust that since A.J had told him she wouldn't run, it meant that she wouldn't... but it was just that he loved her so much that it scared the hell outta him.

"Cuz' you're here."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

It had been at least four hours with A.J out thinking, Jen had been given John a piece of her mind, reassured Dean that A.J was coming back and now she was heading over to where Sam sat looking out the window. She sat down across fom him and looked out the window as well, waiting for A.J to come back until she couldn't take it anymore. She was never one with silence, it was never her friend... because everytime she was in some type of silence, she always started regretting her life. So she spoke up the only way she knew how, bringing up uncomfortable subjects.

"Sam, I'm sorry about your girlfriend," she said, trying to ease off the silence but only seemed to create more and force Sam to look at her strangely.

"How did..." he trailed off, the only ones who knew about Jess were A.J, Dean and John... no one had told Jen.

"How'd I find out... A.J told me, she expects people not to lie to her because she, in some capacity, is incapable of the concept," Jen answered his question with the most sincere apologies she could for bringing it up.

The silence returned between the two but this time with Sam looking down at the floor, trying to think what to say next. Jen continued to look out the window, trying to give herself some comfort in th fact that A.J now was never going to trust her again. She was beginning to get up, feeling a little too uncomfortable with Sam looking at the floor and her feelings of betrayal for A.J. She was going to leave to the kitchen and get a beer and maybe turn on the radio, anything to make the silence go away.

"Does the pain ever go away?" Sam asked.

"What pain?" Jen asked, she as confused as she sat back down.

"The pain of losing people you love, does it ever go away?" he repeated, he had never had this conversation with anyone and he had no idea why he was asking Jen this... it was probably because she didn't know him like everyone else did and she wouldn't judge him... maybe, just maybe.

"No, and I don't think it's supposed to... but eventually it will lessen and you won't feel it anymore," she answered, she had experience with that kind of pain, she had lost her father and mother in a car crash, and her boyfriend to a werewolf... the only one that took care of her was her brother and he told her the exact same thing.

Sam looked at her with hopeful eyes, this conversation wasn't for Jessica, or his mom... yes he still loved them and yes he would never forget them (even though he didn't know his mother) but this was for what he feared might happen... to A.J.

"And sooner or later, you'll move on and you can try to be happy again," Jen finished, she knew Dead was listening and she knew that Sam wanted him to because if his vision did come true, and if A.J did die then he would need to listen to this.

Sam looked at Dean and tried to reassure himself that A.J was going to come back and that she wasn't going to die. He looked back at Jen and saw her caught up in her own past, trying to get away... like he used to when he was at Stanford. Jen just shook her head, making the thoughts about her past go away before looking at Sam again. "Why do I get the impression that we aren't talking about you?"

"We were... sort of," he smirked, trying to change the subject and get away from the pain of losing people.

"Don't worry, I get it... the past isn't a thing to dwell on, and if you do, you'll get caught up in the pain of back then and somehow you will shut down," Jen smiled, moving to to chair beside Sam, and looked out of the window trying not to think of the pain of her past.

"Yeah, but you can't run away from it either," he sighed.

"Unfortunately."

She looked at him for just a second and saw Dean grinning at the two of them in the background, she couldn't really see John anywhere thought she didn't really want to know where the father went. All she was focused on was Sam and she could feel herself turn pink, she had been vaguely aware of Sam leaning in and giving her a gentle kiss and afterwards she smiled before lying down, with her head snuggled into the crook of his neck.

All of a sudden the phone rang, and Dean ran to grab it... he picked it up and waited a few minutes to catch his breath. "A.J," he asked... she said that she would call him when she was ready, hopefully it was her telling him to come pick her up from wherever the hell she was.

There was no reply, only laboured breathing with the added bonus of the sound of breaking glass. Chills ran down Dean spine at the thought of what could have happened to A.J and none of the suggestions in his head were good ones.

"_You'll never see your precious A.J again,_" a voice so cold said through the phone line.

"Where is she?"

**A/N**: There you go. At maximum 4-5 chapters left... I'm not quite sure yet. Hopefully I can finish this weekend... if I don't then it's my normal posting schedule. Press the purple button below and say what you want, ideas are good too, I want to hear how you want this to end cuz I'm not entirely sure yet. Don't forget to R&R! I'll thank you all before hand cuz' I just love you that much! LOL! You know what I mean.


	15. Rescue Gone Wrong

**A/N**: Here you go... chapter 15. Oh yeah and the note from last chapter still applies. So yeah here you go.

**Chapter 15**: Rescue Gone Wrong

A.J could feel the hard, ground underneath and winced at the pain in her head... the last thing she remembered was walking out of a church and getting hit across the head with something solid. (yeah I know, church gasp but there's a first time for everything) She felt the coldness of metal bonds around her wrists and inwardly grimaced... this bitches didn't know when to quit and it was starting to piss her off. She was still mad at Jen but now all she wanted was for the woman to be here and help her get out of this damned mess she had gotten herself into... without knowing it. She opened her eyes to see the warehouse she had been some nights ago and let a groan escape from her mouth. "Fuck me," she whined, noticing that 'Dean' started walking toward her.

"Well I would... but I'm not sure that my double would like that very much," he grinned, talking like the real Dean was the shapeshifter.

"Fuck me, twice over," she whispered, inwardly telling herself that when she got out of those bonds she would kill him.

She looked around, finally noticing the surroundings, there was only one window, almost as high as the ceiling... and other than the light hanging in the middle of the room there was no light. They must be in the basement she determined, and inwardly screamed as her enemy touched the side of her face. She tried to block her mind off from his thoughts, but they came anyway giving her chills. _It's gonna be so fun to kill you _she heard in her head and gathered all the saliva in her mouth and spat at him... only to recieve a slap to the face.

"That's not very nice... you are not being a very good guest," he snarled evilly, like he was planning on torturing her or something.

"Okay how is this then... go to hell,"

That earned her another slap across the face and this time she coughed up blood, 'Dean' stood up and started to walk away but before he left, he motioned for the other shapteshifters that it was their turn, "Have fun boys."

'Dean' smiled as he heard metal pipes and other weapons come into contact with human flesh and frowned as he didn't hear her scream, not once... oh well she will eventually.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Dean had thrown the phone into the wall farthest from him, and now it lay on the floor... in pieces. John had come back and Sam filled him in on everything that was had happened, while Jen just sat down trying to figure out what to do. Dean was still fuming, but instead of destroying anything else he had locked himself in A.J's room, trying not to put his fist in the wall. The truth of the matter was that all of them were fearing for A.J's life and no one knew what to do. If anyone was watching from the outside, they would be able to see all the pain each person in that apartment was in... it was excruciating for each of them, but mostly Dean.

About five minutes later Dean stomped out of the room, grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. "What are you doing?" asked Sam, he was worried about his older brother... he hadn't seen Dean in this much pain since Cassie.

"Where do you think?" he snapped, this wasn't the time to sit around and do nothing, someone had to help A.J and if no one stood up to the challenge he would.

"No you're not... either we go together or you don't go at all," John called, only to make Sam start to get ready.

Jen gave John a look of questions, about how she would help. John knew that Jn wanted to come and join in on the fight but she could actually help A.J more staying where she was and doing what she did best. It didn't mean she was happy about it cuz' she wasn't but the more she could do the better. Sam stopped before exiting through the doo completely and turned to face Jen, "You coming?"

"She can do more here than if she comes with us, Sammy," John answered half heartedly.

Once the door closed behind John, she ran to the window to watch them drive away. On she could no longer see the black Impala, she gathered a dozen candles and placed them all in a circle... she sat just outside the circle, closed her eyes, whispered a few words in Latn and waited. Suddenly, the room became cold as ice, the burning candles almost froze lighting up the surroundings and she smiled in thanks as she opened her eyes.

There was Caleb... sitting in the middle of the circle, his lips pursed into a thin line as if asking Jen what the hell she was doing. He looked around to see if anyone else was there to find no one, but that didn't calm his nerves... there was only one reason that Jen called him, and that was only ever a last resort, and the only reason was A.J. "She's in trouble," Jen said, as clear cut as that and she knew Caleb knew who she was talking about.

"And what do you want me to do about it?" he asked, he knew exactly what Jen wanted him to do he was just playing dumb... he needed her to ask though.

"I want you to help her... look I haven't asked you anything in 5 years... just please help her," it wouldn't take an expert to know that she was begging, A.J's life hung in the balance and there was no way that she would let dean lose her.

"All you had to do was ask," he grinned, it wasn't like he didn't want to help cuz' he did, he just had to wait for someone to ask for his help.

"Just hurry up and get it done... I'm not gonna let A.J die," Jen pleaded, John would probably have her head if the woman in question was dead before they got there.

"Glad to see you still care, Jennifer."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Sam, John and Dean walked into the front door of the warehouse to notice two sets of stairs, one going up and one going down. John pointed for Sam to go down and him and Dean to go up, so they started stepping to the stairs, guns ready, like there was no point in trying to do one thing at a time... they were gonna have a fight anyway. Sam lost sight of his brother and father as he turned to finish down the decending stairway, only to see a bloodied A.J in the back corner. He brought his gun down to his side and walked over to A.J and nudged her a little to make her wake up. "Next time, I'll have the visions and you can get the tar beaten outta you," she muttered after she opened her eyes to see a very worried Sam.

"Trust me, you would rather have the crap beaten outta you," Sam tries to joke, but it is left on deaf ears as she starts coughing up some blood, and as he releases her from the bonds only to see her wrists, so raw and so red that they were bleeding.

He helped her stand, helped her up the stairs only to have her stop and try to walk up the second flight of steps. "Where are you trying to go?" he asked, he wasn't dumb he knew she was trying to go upstairs... and when he heard the sounds of two bodies hit the floor he knew why. So he helped he up the steps to the second floor, only to see Dean and his father being held down by more shapeshifters.

"What the hell happened?" he demanded, trying not to sound to snippy but it wasn't really going over so well.

"Seems you forgot to tell your family about my friends," said a voice from behind him, he turned around to see 'A.J' before 'she' punched him backward and ended up like both members of his family.

"Oh fuck, now there's two of me," A.J complained, leaning on a wall, since her support was now gone.

"Poor baby."

A few minutes later both A.J's were sitting in chairs, across from one another... neither one was restrained they just sat there not talking and it would've made anyone try and say something. But none of the men in the room had the chance to when the shifter decided to speak up, deciding to reveal the truth which would only cause more pain than neccesary.

"You wanna know a secret..." 'she' trailed, it wasn't this often 'she' was given the oppurtunity to shatter someone's mind set.

"Hmm... I'm a bitch," A.J guessed, but instead of a laugh in response she got a fist to the face, man what was it about her face that was so attracting to fists.

"Sorry but no," the shifter replied deviously.

"Too bad... I always wanted to be one when I grew up," A.J said sarcastically, only to be hit in the face, yet again.

Her could feel it in her mouth, blood mixing with saliva and all she could doo was spit. Now she had a bleeding nose to add to all the injuries to her face, she was far beyond pissed, "What the hell is so attractive about my face, and why does everyone keep punching me?" she asked, not really expecting an answer.

"Now back to my secret, ah yes... sam and Jen weren't the only ones that knew that Johnny boy, over there, was here," 'she' whispered, her eyes staring directly into Dean's, then giggling as she moved back to sit in front of A.j.

Dean swallowed a lump that accumulated in his throat... it must've been true, the truth will sooner or later come back to bit you in the ass. In his case, sooner it seemed. He watched as A.J turned to him and, obviously, saw his guilty eyes before a lone tear slid down her cheek and mixed itself with a cut cut above her upper lip. She turned away, not believing what she had seen, not believing it at the same time... she knew it that since Jen had lied to her, it must've meant that everyone else had lied as well. She didn't know who to trust now and that is how the shifter wanted it.

'A.J' had gotten up from her chair, walked over and kneeled behind Dean close enough that only he could hear the words she was saying, "Who do you want to die?" 'she' asked, before pulling a on the handle of a knife out of her boot pocket type thing.

Dean closed his eyes, not wanting to choose... not because he was scared, not because he was afraid... but because of the hope that no one was gonna die tonight. A.J somehow felt a stength that she had felt only once before, she did not know where it was coming from but she didn't really care, it was a way to beat the living daylights out of every single shapeshifter in this room and she grinned in acknowledgement. The shifter, behind Dean, aimed the knife at Sam, then John and then let it rest on A.J, who was grinning like a little girl at something that nobody else knew about. Dean opened his eyes just to see the knife rest it's aim for A.J and heard 'her' whisper, "gotcha," before throwing the knife in A.J's direction.

Everybody's breath caught in their throats as their eyes went wide.

**A/N**: There you go, hope you like it. I still want to know how you guys want it to end because I'm still not really sure. Press the button below and say what you want. Don't forget to R&R!! I will thank you all beforehand cuz' I love you that much. LOL! You know what I mean.


	16. Cross The Line

**A/N**: Okay maybe I lied when I said that this story would be finished by the end of this weekend, so sue me, I made one little miscalculations. But anyway, three chapters in one weekend... that's like a record, for me. Thank you so much for the reviews so far and I love you all to pieces, in that friendly way but back to the point before I lose my mind completely. Here is the chapter that I have been so excited to write... but if you get too grumpy then just go to your happy place and I'm sure you'll be fine. Anyway on to chapter 16 here you are and I will gladly shut up and let you all read!!

**Chapter 16**: Cross The Line

One minute, that's all it took for A.J to catch the knife in between both of her blood covered hands... just inches from her face. Everyone's eyes had gone wide but what they didn't know was the strength that she felt, that strength that was able to remove herself from that chair... instead of sticking to it like glue. She dropped the knife and as the sound of it clanking on the floor she stood up... filled with a confidence that she hadn't had in a long time. The shapeshifter stood, behind Dean in such confusion at what had just happened... and anyone would be able to tell that everyone in that room was floored. No one dared to move, or speak, or start the fight again... all eyes were focused between th two A.J's and what was going to happen.

"You know it's never nice to try and kill someone... especially in cold blood," A.J said, kicking her chair backwards as she stood tall.

"It's not nice to talk back, when I clearly have the upper hand," 'she replied harshly, standing almost as if begging for a fight.

"And how's that?"

"Look behind me, I have each man down and ready to be killed at any second," 'she laughed, it was a doomed fight to begin with and A.J had sworn to make it out of here alive... how stupid.

A.J finally looked at John for the first time since she had seen him in in her apartment, all she asked for was in her eyes and that's all he was here for. After all he had come to help. It took only seconds for John's fist to slam into the shifter that was holding him down, Sam and Dean did the same... it only took a minute for Dean, Sam and John to be on there feet and their captors on the floor.

"You were saying..."

It wasn't long before the shifter was throwing punches and A.J was either blocking them, doging them or earning more bruises to her already bruised body. Dean and Sam were doing the same while John just watched, he didn't need to fight against his opponent because he had already shot the son of a bitch full with silver. It wouldn't be long now, til' AJ decided to use her power to kill the rest of the sons of bitches.

John pulled his sons ut of the fight to watch, only A.J could have been so hardheaded to take on a fight three against one. Dean made a move to grab his gun and go in and help but John pulled him back with just te explanation of, "Just watch." Dean however, was eyeing his dad suspiciously... and of course he had forgotten about what Jen had told them both about the woman who was injured beyond belief and lost a huge amount of blood, yet she was still fighting.

"Dad what are you talking about, she needs help" cocking his gun and made a move to jump in the fight and start shooting but Sam grabbed him this time, understanding why his father didn't want his eldest son to help.

"Dean she doesn't need help... she doesn't need a gun," Sam looked at his father to see if he was right or not, John just nodded and continued to watch the situation play out in front of him.

A.J was back into a corner and she had no way out, eah shapeshifter was closing in on her and she didn't know what to do. She looked over to the Winchesters and watched John nod as if he knew what her next move would be. But the question that began to plague her thoughts was how the hell did he know her next move before she did. Then it clicked, her power, what she could do, that was why John was smiling like a little six year old, that was how she was going to fight these stupid, smartass shape shifters. She kicked them back one more time and then closed her eyes tight, thinking of how she wanted them dead, and how she hated them and how they should rot in hell. She heard three groans of panic when she decidd to open her eyes... and what she saw literally made her sick. Her opponenents, skin falling off, teeth being pushed out of gums, bones piercing through skin, hair falling out; it was like they were melting... in a really sick, nowt like the ice cream kinda way. It made her sick to her stomach when they were finally dead, she looked down at the three piles of skin, hair and little pieces of bone and teeth etc. She did her best to try and resist the need to hurl and tried to look away, only to see each of the Winchesters holding a disgusted expression. She turned around and started throwing up whatever she had eaten that day and could feel when a hand came over and pulled back her hair, and heard Sam's voice trying to soothe her mind. She had actually never done that before in her entire existence and would probably never do it again, since the remains looked so disgusting.

After she had finished vomiting and her stomach was back in it's rightful place, Sam helped her up and lead her towards the exit. Looking her over he decided that they were going to take her to a hospital no matter what she said and decided to voice him opinion.

"We should really get you to a hospital and fast," he suggested, hoping that the amount of blood she lost won't cause her to pass out.

"Hospital sounds good..." she agreed, he looked at her like she had two heads, as if that comment surprised him or something... and that's the last thing she saw before her world faded to black.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

She woke up in a hospital bed and was just glad that it was a bed and not the floor. It was a really good thing that she hadn't imagined anything, but it was really great to know that she had killed those evil sons of bitches that wanted her dead. She looked around, trying to see anythign that wasn't white... and her eyes rested on Dean sleeping in a chair and Sam staring at her from the door way.

"Morning sunshine," he smiled, as he walked over to her and kissed her forehead.

"How long have I been out?" she got straight to the point fairly quickly, and that was just because she wanted to know when she could get outta here.

"Not long, you've been awake and on pain meds for the last week and the doctor said that if you're feeling up to it you can leave today," he answered in a slow and calmly manner.

"Awesome, and you say I've been in here a week... it feels like I just woke up, I don't remember anything from being up in here," she wondered, so she had been awake and she could leave today, it seemed luck was on her side today.

"Yeah well, those are the side affects from morphine, but you're not in any pain right?" he questioned.

"No, but it seems Dean is in a bit of his own," she laughed silently causing Sam to look his brother's way for just a second.

Sam walked over and nudged his brother to the point of making him stir and then silently walked back over to the bed where A.J laid with an I.V sticking out of her hand.

"That's just because he was sleeping on a cold... hard chair that wasn't a Lasy Boy," Sam and A.J started laughing hysterically until the doctor walked in and then they had to quiet down.

"Dean moaned in annoyance as he hit his head against the wall which only made Sam, A.J laugh, even the doctor had a little chuckle. "Yeah, that's right laugh it up," he whined, rubbing the spot where his head came into contact with the dry wall.

"So Miss Walker, do you feel alright to go home?" the nametag on his coat said, Dr. Sorenson, asked.

"Yeah I do, I feel fine thanks," she replied politely.

"Then when you're ready just go to the nurses station and fill out the papers," the doctor explained and began to walk out the door.

"I will, thanks doc... now where are my clothes?" she muttered to herself.

Dean threw over a bag wth all her things in it and she glared at hiim suspiciously, "Jen packed it," he explained.

"Oh really," she replied with a playful smile on her face... like none of the lying backstabbing had never happened.

"Yes, and I was a witness," Sam chuckled at how they were acting, like nothing had happened since they got back together.

A.J walked out of the bathroom and a few minutes later walked out wearing a pair of light blue torn old jeans and a read tube top with a black pentagram on the front. Her hair was straight and her eyes were lined with black. Not to mention she was wearing her favourite pair of biker boots and gloves.

Sam walked back into the room pushing a wheelchair and looked at her expectantly. "Who's that for?" she asked, as long as it wasn't for her she'd be great.

"You," Dean replied nonchalantly, sort of acting like chivalry wasn't dead after all.

"Hell no," she snapped, she was not getting in that thing... it was a death trap on wheels.

"Just humor us, please."

"No way Sam. I was reluctant to come here in the first place, but I cross the line at wheelchairs," she knew she was being a little to snippy with the kid but she was not getting in that chair on wheels... no way in hell.

She pushed passed Sam, the wheelchair and Dean and walked over to the nurses station to fill out her papers. When they walked out of the hospital the first this she saw was her Camaro... with Jen in the driver's side. Once they got in Jen looked at Sam like she was waiting for something.

"She wouldn't sit in the chair would she?" Jen asked, smiling like she already knew the answer.

"Nope," Dean answered for his little brother, with a huge grin on his face.

"Pay up Sammy" Jen laughed, Sam scrounged to 50 dollar bills out of his wallet and handed them to Jen.

"Told ya she wouldn't do it." Jen started to drive away, handing one of the dollar bills to A.J who smiled in acceptance.

"Yeah, Yeah, I know," Sam sighed in defeat, that was his last 100 bucks and not to mention Dean won that money paying pool.

"Now didn't I tell you that I never lose a bet."

**A/N**: Okay, one mare chapter to go and I'll post it on Friday... or I'll try to at least. Now I hope you like this chapter, and I think I know how it will end. Now I hope you know to press that button down there and say what you want cuz' otherwise I just won't post the last chapter. Don't forget to R&R! I'll thank you all before hand cuz' I just love you that much. LOL! You know what I mean.


	17. You're Kidding, Right?

**A/N**: Someone tell me I'm dreaming, this isn't the last chapter is it? I've had so much fun writing this and I don't really want that to end. But all good things come to an end right, it is not just me who thinks that right? Okay now I think I'm going insane, talking to myself as if I would find an answer. Ok I'll shut up and let this chapter speak for itself.

**Title**: Forever May Not Be

**Chapter 17**: You're Kidding, Right?

_John walked into the crappy motel with two cups of coffee for both he and his eldest son. Sam had gone out to lunch with Jennifer and he was happy that Sam was finally getting over Jessica, and finally moving on. Dean was laying on one of the beds with his head pressed against the back of the headboard and eyes closed, opening as soon as he smelled the hot black coffee in his father's hand. _

_"Finally... do you know how long I've been waiting for this?" Dean asked sarcastically, John gave Dean an uneven smile which made his smirk fall from his face in an instant._

_He had been talking to Jen back at the diner and they both agreed that A.J should come along when they leave the next day, and in order for that to happen she would actually have to have a talk with Dean. She had started talking to Jen a few days after she got back from the hospital, then Sam a few days later... she would speak a few meaningless words to him every now and then but the only one she needed to talk to was Dean. But first John had to convince his son that he should go talk to her, cuz' she obviously wasn't going to make the first move._

_"Dad, why are you staring at me?" he asked._

_"No reason, no reason at all," John covered, it was probably gonna be hard to get the two of them to talk... Dean got his stubborn streak from him and A.J got hers from Caleb._

_"When we leaving, I'll be glad to leave this place in the dust," Dean said, he knew something was behind his father being uncomfortable and he would figure it out... after they left this place... after they left her._

_"Tomorrow around noon." John answered._

_"What, why," something was up, and he could feel it in his bones... why else would they be leaving that late in the day... the next day._

_"So Sam could say goodbye to Jen," okay better get it done now or else he won't drop it, "and so that you can talk to A.J."_

_Dean sat there, letting the information sink in, apparently he needed to talk with A.J, well that would be great if he was sure that she wouldn't throw anything at him... hat would always be a bad thing. This couldn't be happening, his father wasn't telling him tht he had to talk to her, couldn't be happening... this wasn't happening to him. John stared at his son and recognized the questions going through his mind, just by looking into his eyes, but his eldest son was wrong, this was happening to him... not because John had purposefully planned it, but in order for A.J to come with them her and Dean would have to work something out._

_"Dad you know I don't like chick flick moments, so why are you putting me in one?" Dean asked after a few minutes of just contemplating the fact that he would have to talk with her sooner or later._

_"Son, if you don't then you'll beat yourself up for it later," John stated, in that gruff voice that Dean had gotten used to over the years, the one that John had used when they had met up with him while fighting against the Dava situation._

_"No, I can't do it... I won't do it." Dean muttered, throwing his styrofoam cup into the garbage and grabbing his jacket to head out the door._

_"Dean I'm not asking you... I'm telling you," John ordered._

_"Yes sir."_

Dean sat in the Impala right outside her apartment, not wanting to go inside and be bombarded with solid objects being thrown at his head. He hadn't talked to his father hadn't talked since he left the motel room that morning, and he and Sam hadn't talked all day. He was waiting til' he got the nerve to walk up to her door and start explaining why he had lied, but instead he sat in his car afraid to walk into that building and walk to her door, he knew he wasn't acting like himself but he hated chick flick moments and avoided them like the plague... or maybe it would be better to call it a chick flick fight, he wasn't really sure.

By the time he finally got the nerve and started getting out of the car, she was walking out of the building and heading to her car, so he jumped back into his baby and decided to do some detective work... which involved following her. A few blocks away, he watched as she got out of her car and started walking into the cemetary, so he turned off the engine and got out... following from a few miles back. He watched as she sat down at a grave, closed her eyes and the only thing he could do was hide behind a close enough grave stone that he could hear what was happening.

She could feel him there, she knew he was planning on eavesdropping and she could not care less. She had closed her eyes and was now waiting for him to show up, she needed to talk to him about everything that has happened in the pst week or so, and how if was killing her although she really wouldn't tell anyone that. She could feel a cold breeze and felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and knew he was there, she opened her eyes and plastered her best fake smile on her face. Normally she only reserved that for Dean but with the way she had been feeling for the past few days it seemed she needed to do that with everyone.

"Hey Mike," she could smile til' her eyes bled but that didn't mean that he couldn't see straight through her act... after all he was dead, not stupid.

"Ok, what's up A.J, you haven't visited me this much since I died... what's wrong?" Mike knew her like the back of his hand so hopefully she would open up to him.

"Nothing," she lied.

"Cut the crap, what's wrong... does this have anything to do with that Winchester?" Dean's ears listened in closely at the mention of his name, as she gained a defensive expression on her face.

"What Winchester?" she asked in return... how the hell did Mike know about Dean in the first place?

"Only the love of your life, the one you haven't been talking too... I think his name is Dean," said Mike aloud.

"Okay how the hell did you know about him... cuz' I sure as fuck never told you," she demanded, now it was personal.

"I have my sources, but I need you to tell me, because you aren't visiting just to say hi," Mike commented, backing away from the subject and tried to get her to talk about him instead of having to piss her off to no end.

"Nothing to tell, I loved him and he left me... and when I just start to trust him again he lies to me... it seems whenever he's around my world seems to shatter." A.J explained, that wasn't the whole exact story but she was hoping that Mike wouldn't have caught on.

Dean's face fell, his smirk at how defensive she was getting had turned into a frown, his eyes draining of all the promise that they had held. Knowing that she had thought that was killing him, he just wanted to kiss her but that would give away his hiding place and that he had been following her... although she probably already knew.

"That's not all, there is another reason your keeping him away." Mike realized.

A.J looked away, afraid to look her dead friend in the eye, afraid of the truth. No one was better at running from the truth than she was but having Mike bringing it up was just way too bad... cuz' she knew once he caught on to something that there would be no hope in hell that he would let it go.

"You still love him don't you?" Mike asked, trying to figure this out.

"Yeah of course I do... it's kinda hard to get rid of," she looked into his eyes and that was her first mistake... her next mistake was letting him see how vulnerable she was.

"Oh my god, I get it now," Mike smirked at how uncomfortable she was getting, she never really did well in the emotional department.

"Mike don't, don't you even..." but she was cutt off by Mike, and this is something she definately did not want Dean to hear.

"Your afraid he is gonna die, like your parents, like Caleb did... you're afraid that if he dies it will be your fault."

Dean leant against the gravestone, so that was what this thing was about, he dealt with the same thing when it happened to Sam... so what was the big deal. He knew the problem, he knew A.J, if he ever died (which will never happen) she would blame herself and never give up that guilt. Man, she sure as hell was a complicated woman, and he knew he had fallen for her for a reason.

"It's understandable, the demon wants me and he is kinda in the way," A.J started but couldn't finish, her eyes were becoming damp with tears and she did her best hold them back, but they still fell from her eyes.

"A,J, he's not gonna die anytime soon... trust me, he still has a purpose, he's not dying... I gotta go, if I don't... Terri is gonna kill me," she laughed at that because he was already dead, you couldn't kill him again... but before his spirit disappeared she had to say one thing.

"Mike," she whispered.

"Yeah," he answered, if he wasn't gone soom Terri was really gonna kill him... she was gonna put him six feet under and that was never a good thing.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you," A.J wiped her eyes fiercely at how pathetic she sounded.

"I'm not." Mike smiled, as his spirit disappeared from sight.

A.J wiped at her eyes until the tears were completely gone and stood up turning around only to see Dean standing a few feet away from her. She didn't want to deal with him right now, so all she did was walk past him toward her car, leaving him behind, in the cemetary, alone.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Jen opened the door, to see Dean with a smirk on his face. He obviously wasn't here to get Sam or to talk to her so she just said the one thing that she knew he wanted to hear, "She's in her bedroom," and returned to Sam's side after closing the door. Dean opened the bedroom door and closed it quietly, only to see A.J looking out the window with a dazed look on her face. All he had wanted to say was gone in the matter of seconds, his mind went blank and when she looked at him, he couldn't tell what she was feeling. Was it hate, misery, fear, love or distrust?

"Why are you here?" she asked, turning her gaze back to the scenery outside of the window.

"I came to talk," he replied, she could tell he was uncomfortable and she really didn't care.

"Yeah well, I'm not really in the mood," she said getting off the window and walking toward the bathroom.

"I can tell," he smirked, in that usual Dean Winchester fashion.

"So what do you want to talk about?" she asked, walking out of the bathroom with her pj's on.

"About what I heard in the cemetary..." he trailed off, sitting on her bed while he looked at her, trying not to stare at the fact that she was beautiful without makeup and all that other crap.

"You heard what you heard, that simple," sh was talking in short and he knew there was more she wanted to say but he wasn't sure how to get it out of her.

"A.J, I might not know as much about you, as that Mike guy, lately but I know there is something more."

"What is it with people knowing me better than I know myself... it nothing," she asked, still staring out the window.

"That's a load of bull and you know it," Dean replied, if she was gonna test him or whatever the hell she was doing then so be it, but as long as she got answers in the end.

"Fine, I don't want you to die because of me... you happy now?" she was now looking at him, with so much confusion that she couldn't control, he moved so that he was standing right in front of her.

"I'm not dying anytime soon... and if I do it won't be because of you," he replied softly.

"You don't know that," she breathed.

"Have I ever lied to you?"

"Yes," she answered, how little time it took for Dean to forget how they got into this mess.

"Okay, but I'm not lying now... that you can trust me on." Dean had been having way to many chick flick moments for the past month, of course he had only had two in the last week but that was enough for him.

"Are you sure, I'm not entirely convinced..." she mumbled, but she was interuppted by his mouth landing on hers and his tounge gliding over her bottom lip, just begging for access... which she weakly gave to him.

She woke up the next morning in his arms and cringed at how easy it was for him to forget everything that had happened, but smiled at the fact that she was wth him and nobody else. She looked over at the clock and noticed it was only five o'clock and yawned... she hadn't gotten up this early in years. She disentangled herself from him and tried to walk toward the bathroom, for a shower, only to be pulled back into bed.

"Does this shower have an invitation for me in it?" he asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

"Nope, sorry."

"Then your not going," he announced wrapping his arms around her, trying to keep his hold.

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

It had been a few hours, Dean and A.J had finally gotten ready and now they boys were getting ready to leave. A.J and Dean were at the door, saying their last goodbye, it was going to be harder if they waited any longer and they both knew that they wouldn't be able to leave each other if they left the inevitable for later.

"Are you sure you have to go," she whined.

"Yea I have too, there are supernatural baddies that have to be killed," he replied, his bag was already in the trunk of his baby and now he was just waiting for Sam.

Dean kissed her, the kiss went from simple and quick to passionate and deep, and there was really no choice other than to push her against a wall. A.J was holding on to the collor of his jacket and his hands were slowly moving up her shirt... compleltely forgetting that the boys had to leave in the time of 20 minutes. A.J pulled apart with a smile and grabbed his Impala keys from the table and put them into Dean's hands.

Sam and Jen walked out of her room and he dropped his bag, pulling her in for a kiss. When they didd all they could do was smile like a pair of oompa loompas, and both Dean and A.J laughed at the two of them. They said everything they needed to say with their eyes and that was all they could do because both Sam and Jen were ultimately speechless. sam leaned in for another kiss to say their last goodbye but was interuppted.

"Sammy, let's haul ass... we need to make it to Georgia as soon as we can... so let's go already," Dean called to his little brother, who picked up his bag and walked out of the building and got in the car. Dean gave A.J one last kiss before heading the same way Sam just did, but before closing the driver's side door John pulled up, with his driver's window down.

"Where's A.J?" John asked.

"What are you talking about?" asked Sam and Dean in unison.

"She's coming with you," John answered both of their questioning looks.

"Why?" Sam asked, although he probably already knew the answer.

"Because she is our only weapon against the demon," Johnsaid the exact same hing that was on both of his sons minds.

Dean sighed, shook his head, got out of the car and ran for A.J's front door, the door that had just closed behind him, thinking they were leaving. He knocked on the door once, no answer' twice, no answer; three times and then he hear A.J yell something fom the other side of the door.

"Jen, why are you packing for me... and why are you packing my stuff anyway," A.J asked, Jen had been packing for her since she had closed the door, saying that she was going somewhere.

There was a knock at the door but she didn't bother, she was too busy with why Jen was packing her stuff. There was a second knock, but she ignored it waiting for a straight answer out of her friend. After the third knock though Jen almost yell 'get the damn door' which made A.J go and get it... only to open it and see Dean on the other side.

"Back so soon," she grinned as she watched Jen come up with her duffel in hand and hand it to her.

"There you go, ready for your trip," Jen said, handing over the duffel to A.J.

"What trip, where the hell am I going?" she asked, still not getting the point.

"Apparently your coming with us," replied Dean with a happy smirk on his face like he had heard the best news of his life.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No, but it's your choice, either come with me or stay here in a town I'm not even sure you like," Dean proposed a ultimatum.

"You... definately," she didn't even need a second to think about it, she knew what her decision would be.

Dean and A.J walked out to the Impala and Dean threw her duffel in the back seat. Before they drove off A.J caught a glimpse of John through his truck window, and it looked as if he were planning something although no one knew what he was thinking.

"Why do I get the feeling that your father is gonna be using me as a weapon against the demon?" she asked Sam, once they were a few miles away from Madison, Dean was sleeping in the passenger seat.

"" Cuz' he probably will," Sam answered, she had asked for the truth and that was exactly what he had given her.

"Great... just like old times."

**A/N**: Thank you for all your reviews on this chapter and I'm sorry it had to end. I will miss this story in the end and I love all of you loyal reviewers who stuck with me no matter how long it took to get this finished. Everyone R&R! I love you all for reviewing and I will never forget those who helped me figure some things out. Love all you guys.


End file.
